could it be
by theonelives
Summary: All because of a single misunderstanding cammie's life is turned upside down being friends with the most popular girls dating zach Goode annoying her wanna be sister and joining chearleading read and review no spies many twists f/f/r/r/
1. Chapter 1

**. HI THERE IT'S MY FIRST STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS SO MUCH HOPE YOU LIKE IT DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS OR ZACK GOODE SADLY I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC**

Zack pov

Hey there my name is Goode Zack Goode and I'm the quarterback at Goode high. I currently just got dumped by 5 month girlfriend Mia winter's . I know what your thinking the great Zack Goode got dumped this must be some weird parallel universe . Well yes I just got dumped over via text.

Line break At school 1 month later

I was currently getting asked a million questions by my best friends who were asking me about why Mia left. Since I am quarterback I am the most popular guy at school if you want to know how this list goes here it is.

Zack

Grant

Nick

Jones

Riley

Mick

Were all on the foot ball team and currently all single but Nick who was dating grants twin sister veronica which grant was not and is not happy about it.

"DUDE come on your not over you still have feelings for her " said grant. With all the team agreeing with him. SMACK.

" Grant if he says he's over her he's over her let him be it's been a month and quite frankly I'm suprised your still alive by know I though Zack would have punched you" said veronica as she and nick held hands and walked over here.

" THANK YOU " I said " some one gets it I'm over her."

" I still don't believe you Zack and I don't think your over her " said Mick

" GOD DAM IT ALL OF YOU " I said "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ! " as I said that I look around and kissed cammie Morgan who was once my best friend till the eight grade and then grant started he's rant

" DUDE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND WHY ON EARTH DID YOU NOT TELL MR THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH CAMMIE MORGAN I MEAN YES SHE IS A SHIT TON BETTER THEN MIA I MEAN I HAPPY FOR YOU BUT WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I MEAN I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! " HE SAID

" WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! ! " SAID VERONICA " I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU ZACK AND CAMMIE"

************AND THEN THE BELL FOR CLASS RANG******* this is a line break I shall call it squishy and it shall be my squishy

Cammie pov yay

As I was walking into school I saw Zack who was once my best friend till he started foot ball in eight grade . I was going to go meet my only friend Macey who I loved full hearty . As o was walking past them I heard Zack yell he had a girl friend I stop and though didn't he just break up with Mia who belive it or not was once my best friend till she ditched me the popular group.

And then for some reason he kissed me which was awesome because I had a crush on him in eight grade and then grant started yelling about friend ship while I just stood there stunned while the most popular girl in school aka the captain of varsity cheer leading, volleyball and dances started yelling something about welcoming me to the family and being happy for me and Zack while I just stood there stunned.

When the bell rang everyone ran to class but me and Zack I just looked at him and aked " what the fuck just happened? And why did you kiss me when you haven't talked to me since eight grade and it's know junior year Zack what the hell is going on?"

"Cam I kissed you cause they wouldn't stop talking about how I wasn't over Mia and I told them I had a girl friend and kissed you" he said.

"Okay then just tell them where not dating set them straight " I said

" you see Gallagher Girl " he said using the nick name he gave me when I was little " everyone thinks where daring so maybe if we can pretend to go out or you know go out for real? Please cammie" he said

I though about it j saw a pleading look in his and hope that I would say yes" yes Blackthorne boy I will be your girl friend" I said .

" really thank you cam thank you" he said hugging me .

 **HI THERE THIS IS THE END FOR KNOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH AND WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey there people sorry for misspelling Zachs name it's just that I'm writing on my phone and my phone has a very random auto correct and also a mind of its own please don't mind the spelling errors cause of the same problem any way read review fallow favorite have an awesome day**

 **Zachs pov**

 **" Yes Blackthorne boy I will be your girl friend "said cammie.**

 **" really thank you thank you " I told her hugging her and picking her up.**

 **" Zach" she said. "Ya" I said**

 **" meet me after fourth period at my class .Ms becks. Kay,we need to get the nicks ( if you don't know what that is its like all the little details not an actual nick ) of this relationship sorted out so people don't think it's random." said cammie.**

 **"Gallagher Girl " I said laughing " we have third and fourth period together, you know. I just sit in the back with Grant."**

 **"Oh" she said. She tough for a minute, " how about this we like each other since freshman year Mia was used just to get me jealous you asked me to the fair right outside of town 3 weeks ago 2 weeks ago we went to the movies you asked me out the following week and then we where gonna go public after everyone believed you where over Mia."**

 **" I think that's perfect now second period is about to start how about we ditch get ice cream and come back for third period? " I asked.**

 **"Sure why not what's the worst that could happen" she said, " who's car are we taking?"**

 **" mine of course " I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to my 2015Audi RS5 in red.**

 **" nice car, my aunt Abby drives one of those." She said smiling**

 **When I got into the car I looked at cammie she look fantasized with finding the perfect radio station to blast as we drove.**

 **"THERE WE GO" she yelled and turned on California girls by Katy Perry and started singing loudly and off key to the song**

 **" screw it " i sais and I joined in singing our heads of. When we reached the ice cream store we where the only ones there.**

 **"Well hello there what can I get you?" Asked cashier winking at cam.**

 **" I'll have a mint chocolate chip." She said back smiling "zach."**

 **"Hmm" " Oh , I'll have a chocolate swirl" I said anger boiling up inside of me because of that stupid cashier flirting with cammie.**

 **"That will be 4:50" he said ringing up the total amount while printing a recite and writing something on it while handing it to cammie and me the ice creams.**

 **" have a good day " he said " call me "**

 **"NOT LIKELY " cammie yelled back while showing up by grabbing her ice cream and her hand in mine and walking out of the ice cream parlor hand in hand. As happy as I was that she did that I need to ask.**

 **"Cam" I started "why did you do that ? "**

 **"I saw it was making you uncomfortable I figured since we are going out might as well play the part." She said mater of factly.**

 **"Well then" I said sitting down and pulling her down with me, making her fall into my lap that made her blush "you now your cute when you blush" I wispered into her ear " I think it's time to get back to school third period is about to start"**

 **" Ya okay let's go" she said. The car ride back was silent as cammie played games on her phone. The bell rang just as we drove in ."Well Gallagher Girl let's put this show on the road " I said.**

 **"Better late the never " she said and hand in hand we walked into the hall way to class and into class.**

 **Cammie pov**

 **" Mr. Goode , Ms. Morgan your both late care to explain why?" Asked mrs langly.**

 **"Erm well" zack started.**

 **" They stoped by my locker to get my textbook for this class cause I had cammie's and she had mine" veronica said grabbing the text book from my backpack," do forgive them it won't happen again sorry mrs langly'' said veronica. Why the most popular girl in school was getting me and Zach out of trouble was beyond my imagination.**

 **"Well since you both cam late you missed new seats " said mrs langly.**

 **"Actually mrs langly me and grant saved them seats at our table" said veronica again I had no idea why.**

 **"Fine you to sit with the Newman twins" she said. As she said that veronica started pushing us forward " hurry up before the old hag changes her mind .by the way sorry about taking your text book it was the first thing that came to mind ." She said as they all sat down.**

 **" alright class you know how it works the assignment is on the board you can listen to music with ear buds and talk but I need the assignment in by the end of class dismissed." Said mrs langly**

 **" thanks veronica I own you one for saving mine and cammie's buts up there." Said zach**

 **" zach you've owned me one since every day I get you out of trouble" she replied**

 **"Alright let's get this down how when where and why and how on earth did zack get cammie to say yes to him when i do belive cammie has much higher standards then you?"she asked.**

 **And Zach explained the whole made up story we created and they believed it all from what I can tell.**

 **" Well then since we do have a new attachment to our group, don't take that personally, you are going to be spending a lot of time with us so you need to know everything about us well my name is veronica rose Cameron Newman I have a tattoo of a rose on my hip because of my dad's hatred for my middle name and my mom hates tattoos resulting in a rose tattoo parents divorced at age 6 my dad's remarried and currently in the Amazon doing who the hell knows what mom is in California haven't seen her in a few years hate my parents but what ever the fuck they do they make a SHIT ton. of money let's see I'm varsity captian of cheerleaing volleyball and dance I'm dating nick fuller and grant is my twin. That's all there is to me."**

 **"Grant james Cameron Newman varsity football captain wide receiver parents divorced but veronica explained that no tattoo and I'm problem going that everyone knows about my life you do to" said grant.**

 **"Cammie Morgan no middle name I only see my parents like a day a month always on business I have a sister named Riley Kay Morgan..."**

 **" sorry for intupting but isn't she a freshman?" Asked veronica.**

 **"Ya she worships the ground you guys walk on especially you wants to be just like you captain of varsity cheer leading thinks she's better than everyone else especially me she thinks that she's better then me cause she's part of a big group of friends who want to be just like you guys next year." I say**

 **Veronica snorted " she is aware we are only juniors right we still Have a year and me and grant are staying behind to be captains of cheer and football to help train them while taking collage her in Roseville. Any ways if you hate her that much and she's trying out for cheer I can flunk her cause I'm in charge of cheer and every other sport." Says veronica.**

 **"That would be awesome but you should let her tryout "I say" Well for know we must finsh this stupid assignment " I say and the rest if class we spent listing to music of our phones and doing the assignment.**

㈳7 ㈳7 Line break㈴2㈴2㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈴2㈴2㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳4㈳3㈳3

Zachs pov yay

When the bell rang everyone ran out but cammie me grant and veronica.

"Come on we all got free period with we got it with Bex but she's in detention and the whole football team cammie beware the football likes to pick us up at random times and carry us and since your probably the same weight as me they'll pick you up alot" said veronica.

And me knowing how true is was me and cam walked hand in hand to the next class. Cam and veronica where talking about songs and movies while me and grant talked about football till we got to class. When we got there everyone shut up and looked at us and then veronica took cammie away from me and sat up front and continued there conversation till veronica shouted " IF YOUR GONNA ASK THEM A DAM QUESTION ASK THEM I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN THIS FOOTBALL TEAM SO QUITE SO ASK AWAY BEFORE MRS BECK TAKES ATTANDANCE AND I TAKE CAM WITH ME TO GO SOMEWHERE FOR FREE PERIODE."

" babe please stop yelling you got a really loud voice " said nick.

" dude that's my sister my twin sister" said grant.

And then I just started laughing my ass off " Zack why the hell are you laughing your ass of" Asked mick.

"Cause" I started, " no matter what situation it is grant will always make a point that that's his sister his twin sister and that no one should talk to her like that." I finished and soon everyone started laughing there buts off till mrs beck started calling attendance " Okay okay so every one is here your all free for free period go" she said we all got up and left.

"Zach we all still going to the field to practice football right?"Asked Riley "Ya" I said " Cam you coming with us"

Well duh" she said back

"Ahh" yelled cam as Riley picked her up on his shoulders " dam cam your as light as veronica so how's it up there" " Fine jjust fine just don't drop me and you can carry all you want" said cam.

" see cam I told you they would pick you up right away " said veronica who was getting a piggy back ride from her boyfriend nick.

Cammie's pov

When the boys went to go practice and change into there jerseys me and veronica walked around she was different than what I thought she was actually very nice

"Hey cam doesn't your sister have this class for pe?" She asked.

"Ya well ain't she gonna get a kick out of seeing me with the most popular girl in school" i said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the class" while saying watch this "

" hey coach Haris" she said

"Hello veronica cammie good to see you but I am assuming you guys have free hour right know since your actual class is first and second not to mention homeroom." He replied

"Well ya but we wanted to help you teach the class plus the foot ball team is out and practicing so you help them we teach pe I have done it before." She replied

" Fine only cause you know what your doing" he said, " Alright class listing up this is veronica Newman and cammie Morgan there some on my best students who help me out during there free hour listing to them and if you don't they will put you into detention alright cupcakes ( if anyone can guess where this is from what books I give you virtual cookies) listing to them"

And then every one started talking when coach left the gym. And me and veronica look at each other and both whistled and the same time a really loud one.

"Alright listen up" veronica started.

"Your gonna run laps until the song that we put on ends" I continued

" when the song ends you've got free time to do what ever you want in the pe area since me and cam are in charge of sport aplications and she is my new cheer co-captain with Bex were in charge of sport aplications so if you have any questions ask us if you want an aplication ask us if you want to just talk to us talk to us. We will be on the field if you need us after words. Dismissed. Start running cupcakes." And the she put on hey brother extended virsion by Aviccii.

"Why did you that I'm not in cheer?" I asked

" Well a. I wanted to see the reaction I could get out of you sister and b. Since you are Zachs girlfriend I put you down as our new flyer BTW sorry but trust me you will love cheer and you could always get a kick out of your sister."

She said as she walked in the foot ball locker room and motioned me to follow her she threw me a bag with my cheer outfit.

"today at five there's a game after school I need to teach you the flyers routine don't worry its easy all you have to go is walk backwards as most of the routine you'll be in the air get dresses at lunch where all supposed to change in to uniforms cause I'm 6th period I'll pick you up to practice leave your stuff in zack locker" and the handed me a sports bra" you need to put that on for practice" and pointed me twords the changing rooms.

When I got dressed and came out veronica opened zachs locker for me told me to memorize the combo and said

" Okay sit down I need to fishtail your hair"seeing her hair already fishtailed. I asked why she said " Cause it looks cute and it's easy to be a flyer in them" as she said putting a baby blue bow in my hair and spraying it with hair spray. "There go look at you self" when I looked up in the mirror I looked hot the skirt reached a little over mid thigh was baby blue the shirt was a cotton white, reached right above my belly button, and royal baby blue color saying chargers right across the middle and the back said # 1 Goode confused I asked veronica

" why goode?"

" Well since your going out with him I got nicks on the back it said # 7 fuller know let's go the songs almost over"

Zachs pov

When cam and veronica walked out of the locker room right when practice finshed we didn't need to shower cause it was just for fun we all said we would stay in out jerseys since we have practice later. I was shocked to see cam and and yelled to veronica " what did you do to my girlfriend? "

"Look at my new co-captain and flyer" she replied and I just look shocked cam was know a cheerleader this will be fun.

The a bunch of freshman ran up o them asking them questions and them handing out for till I saw one girl who look pissed like hell and the I looked at nick and together we yelled " hey they'll be here tomorrow the rest of you can get forms later for know just ask questions " and together we pick up our girl friends and kissed them

" hey cam" " hey your self"

"CAM" said the pissed looking girl " we need to talk know "

"I'm sorry but what involves one of my best friends involves me and her boy friend and my boyfriend so if you want to talk to us make it quick cause we got lunch soon." Said veronica

" why didn't you tell me your going out with Zachary Goode and are co-captain of cheerleaing did you even consider me when you did thus you know my dream of being a cheerleader and we'll stuff!"

" look sis" ah so there sister " I wasn't planning on being in cheer but veronica convinced me to be in it and Zack asked me so to bad o don't consider you in my life decisions "

"Aghhhbhh" pissed girl yelled

"Who's that " I asked

" that would be my sister Riley she wants to go out with you a d be on cheer" Cam replied to me

The the bell rang " Come on let's go face lunch". Said nick. While giving a piggy back ride to veronica I did the same to cam.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I did get pmed like 10 times asking about Liz yes she will be in this story later though and almost 230 readers and 150 views any way have an awesome day read review fallow favorite i also go asked what time this takes place in its almost the end of second quarter have an awesome day desclamire I don't own Gallagher girls only my ocs

 **. Cammie's pov**

 **. . As I looked at my phone as I was currently getting a piggy back ride from zach.**

 ** _Meet us at our old hangout spot we need to talk ASAP -Macey_**

 ** _Ya okay I'll be there . I replied_**

 **" hey guys i got to go my friends want to talk to me at lunch." I said**

 **"Okay I guess they need explaining but nobody has fifth or sixth period with you so I'll pick you up mr. Greens right?" Asked veronica.**

 **"Hmm ya I got to go by" I said running of to the science rooms into green house were me Macey and her boyfriend hung out at lunch while we help with the plants.**

 **When I ran in I was met with a very angry Macey and Jackson looking ready to take on Satan themselfs. "Hey guys what's up" I said like nothing ever happened.**

 **" 'hey guys what's up' is all we get from the oh so famous Cameron Morgan" Macey started and I knew that this was gonna be a while " I mean she's only dating Zachary Goode is the new Co-captain of cheerleaing and she's best friends with veronica Newman who just happens to be the most popular girl in school I mean when the fuck did you and veronica start being friends or best friends for that matter and when the hell did you try out for cheer you hated them you say there superficial and fake and then I find out about zach like the whole thing wasn't bad enough and first you and zach are boyfriend and girlfriend which I would still be mad at you for and then you and veronica are acting like old pals who have been friends forever and the your co-captain of cheerleaing and the me and Jackson are you second priority all cause of that goode..." By then I was getting mad I was always there second priority when the other was absent which never happened before so I was always turned out to be the third wheel and what was supposed to be just get to togethers as friends they considered it a date and left me alone so I did the only thing I could I started yelling at them.**

 **" Oh you Wana talk second priorities Hu we what about all those friendly get together we always go on which you two turn out into a date and leave me alone remember the carnival jackson you where supposed to drop me off but know you and Macey left right in front of my face or when Macey you and I where supposed to go to the mall you texted me saying that you have a date with jackson at least veronica and the football team treat me like a living person not like someone you can turn to when you "other half" is missing at school which BTW never happens so do not talk second priorities to me and Jackson you don't need to drop me off with Macey today IL get a ride with the football team" I yelled at them and left and saw they had regretful and sorry looks on there faces.**

 **I needed to text Riley telling her that she can't get a ride with jackson today.**

 _ **hey Riley you can't get a ride from jackson today find some one else**_

 _ **What no I need a ride**_

 ** _Figure it out_**

 **As soon as I finshed turning of my phone the bell . Me and Macey where yelling at each other for 30 minutes. As I walked into math class he came in with jackson and Macey behind him. Sadly we all sat at the table together. Sadly it was a table meant for 5 but only 3 of us sat there. Sadly mr. Yazdans was like mrs becks.**

 **"Alright class assignments on the board I need it in before class ends" he said.**

 **" cam" both Macey and Jackson started.**

 **" what "I hissed at them " do you want me to do your work while you make out well to bad go find some one else"**

 **" no " Macey started.**

 **" I don't want to here it " I said shoving ear buds in my ears well one in my ear the other one hanging on the other ear listing to there conversation. They didn't know I was listening so I took it to my advantage and listened in.**

 **" jj ( Macey's nick name for jackson) I'm worried we really messed up with cam we shouldn'thave yelled at her we didn't have a right the way we've been treating her" said macey.**

 **" mace I know your worried but I think she'll get over it by the end of class and be fine and talk to us in sixth period "**

 **" no that's the thing I've never seen her this mad and I don't think she'll forgive and forget we've been treating her like a third wheel for two years she has to much anger boiled ip in side of her."**

 **And then they finshed there talk and got to work as I stood up and handed in mine.**

 **They tried to talk to me again but I just put in my ear buds and texted zack.**

 **Zachs pov yay**

 **As we entered mrs becks class for the second time that day me and nick talked and did the assignment until I felt my phone vibrate in my pokey and saw it was cammie.**

 **Hey. (Cammie)**

 **Hey back. (Zach and so on)**

 **I'm bored**

 **Which class are u in**

 **Mr Yazdans U?**

 **Mrs beck again Wait don't you have veronica in that class?**

 **Ya but she's setting up for cheer**

 **Awww how sad you don't have me in that class㈴9**

 **How do I know your actually zach and not some random football player?**

 **In fifth grade you ate a sandwich with a worm in it that I put in**

 **Fine your zack but after school today can you come over**

 **Awww you want me over already don't you think that it's a little bit early for that**

 **Ewwww not like that perv we need to talk though o need to go though bye**

 **Bye. (Over)**

 **I wondered why cammie wanted to talk to me as I looked up I saw veronica enter class " I need the football team to help set up" she said**

 **"Okay then zack nick go help set up for what ever it is"**

 **㈴2 Line break ㈴2**

 **Ah squishy you back**

"So veronica want to tell us why you pulled us out of class" I asked wondering.

 **" coach needs you for practice I got to back to class have fun me and cam will be out there later " she said and left.**

 **Me and nick look at each other and shrugged our shoulders and left. Turns out coach really did need us for practice and I was a very hard practice.**

 **Cammie's pov**

 **When the bell rang for class to end I turned of my phone and walked out when I got to mr. Greens I waited for veronica and ignored Macey and Jackson's attempts to talk to me. When mr green took attendance I heard veronica yelling at some one I got up turned to jackson and Macey and said "no I'm not over it and don't talk behind my back while I'm listening " just as veronica ran in saying that she needed me for practice.**

 **" so cammie do tell me who's picking you up today?" She asked.**

 **"Umm I don't know probably walking why are you asking? " I asked.**

 **" Well at lunch I heard your sister curse saying that she needed a ride and my brother being an idiot offered her one in my car so I'm asking if you needed one?"**

 **Zzzzzzzzz- hi Line break right before 6th period ended ih-zzzzzzzzz**

 **Veronica was right my whole routine was flipping backwards and being in the air the whole time. Though I was very sweaty after words.**

 **" Come on let's go." Said veronica.**

 **"Where are we going" I asked.**

 **" to shower" she replied unless you want to be like that the whole day."**

 **" why are we going into the football locker room? "**

 **" Cause unless you want to use the crapy ones in the locker room go ahead but coach only let's me you and Bex and another flyer ( anyone guess who it is) use the boys locker room" she said throwing me a bikini.**

 **" you can shower in that and I'll give you an outfit to put on after words " she said pushing me into Zachs shower As she got in nicks I believe. After like five minutes I heard veronica's shower turn of and a few minutes later she knocked on my door saying she has my cloths ready for me.**

 **When I got dressed I walked out to see the boys walking in.**

 **" cammie - bear how you doing" yelled mick trying to pick me up before veronica stopping him telling him he's dirty and needs a she dragged me across to the other side of the locker room she hhad me sit while she got a hair brush and a dryer.**

 **" why are you blow drying my hair?" I asked.**

 **"Cause it freezing out side sweetie its almost halloween and I don't want you sick for tomorrow"**

 **When she was finshed she handed me a jacket telling me to put in on turns out it was Zachs letterman jacket which was very big and comfy.**

 **"Ya know Gallagher Girl my jacket looks good on you but know I'll be cold and am I still coming over?"**

 **I nodded as veronica yelled " to bad zach the jacket goes with the outfit I'll make you frezz to death before I have cammie give up that jacket."**

 **"How does everyone think your an angle when your Satan's personal appreciate and daughter?" He yelled back.**

 **"It's a gift." Was her only response " zack you getting a ride with me and cammie and her sister?"**

 **"Ya thanks veronica " he said**

When we got to veronica's black mustang I was surprised she was rich alright.

"Alright what are seating plans **" before we could answer " no ideas okay cam you up front with me zack your in the back." She said" Cam text your sister to be on the street no wait I see her every one hop in." She said and got in her car.**

 **RILEY POV (mostly cause some one asked me to)**

 **As I was walking down the road silently cursing my sister because she told me I couldn't get a ride with jackson when all of a sudden a ack mustang blasting magic by Bob pulled up in front of me and rolled down the window and I saw no other then my sister the veronica Newman and the zach goode**

 **"Hey kid your Riley Morgan right" veronica said, I nodded my head " hop in I'm giving you guys a ride" when I got in I saw I was sitting next to zack goode my sister boyfriend I guess I was starring cause the next I know he's asking "can I hall you, with something" "Hu oh no"**

" any way back to our conversation cam are you coming with us to Riley ' halloween party?"

" Fine veronica I'll go to Riley halloween party" "yes she said

"Any way Riley I heard you wanna do cheer this year right" said veronica.

Zach was looking at me waiting for a reply " zach stop looking at the girl like that your making her uncomfortable "

" ummm yya I'm trying out for cheer I studered gees Riley great way to make an impression.

Veronica just chucked to herself" kid your gonna need to lose the nervous bugs out of you or else there no way you can be a cheerleader. "

"Hey veronica are you staying a bit and then picking zach up or staying the whole time" Asked my sister.

"The whole time since zach lives quite the distance from here and we have to leave at six zach because I'm picking you and cam up at 7 in the morning." She replied

"Veronica we have a trampoline out in the back so you could practice flips if you want while me and Zach do our thing" cam said back

"Yay" I won't be board to death but cam can I brow sweats and a t-shirt there ain't no way I can flip in skinny jeans or a mini skirt at the moment to cold" she said . Yes I though I can get help training to be in cheer with the cheer captain herself.

"Well here we are" she said pulling up into our drive way let's go.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello there people's I did get asked about is cammie's and zack relationship fake or real it is currently fake and to lovewords I write in bold cause it's easier for me to see when I write out side (cause i live in California near the bay where its really hot ) for you I will write in normal font.**

 **Desclamire I don't own Gallagher girls. really sadly.( also** tell **me who's pov you want)**

 **Cammie's pov.**

As we entered the house me and veronica went to my room and I gave her leggings and a t-shirt to wear so she could do flips and she went outside not be for yelling "know remember I don't want any nieces or nephews any time soon." She yelled while walking out. I was about to yell when I heard Riley asking veronica

"could you help me with the cheer routine?"

"Ya no problem kid meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Yay" she said and ran out with veronica in tow.

"Zach get your but over here we need to talk" I yelled.

"Coming" he said running up the flights of stairs " your sisters a charmer really likes to stare at people like she has never seen a person before or is trying to see the secrets of your soul."

I laughed at that cause that was exactly what she was doing.

As we sat on my futon I said "we need to figure this out zack and I've been thinking since where not in a real relationship we need ground rules" I started. He just sat there listing to me and looking at me.

First of all no touching of any at all I find that wierd."

"NOT going to happen cammie my friends won't believe that at all."

There other parts to a relationship than touching and phisical touching." " any way back to it don't talk to Macey jackson about this I want them to fell like a third wheel for a while."

"Cam what are you talking about?"

"My friends started yelling at me that day at lunch of how I became there second priority even though I was always there second priority."

"So you want them to fell like third wheels and to ignore then."

"Ya"

Zachs pov

I don't know how cam wanted this to be areal relationship when there was literally no touching.

"Ya" said cammie and curled up into a little ball and started get sad thinking about something closed her eyes and just stayed there for a bit. So I got up put in a movie got food picked her up and put her on the bed "zach" she stirred "what are you doing?"

"Putting you In bed to watch a movie because I need to get going veronica's texted me telling me to get my but in the car." I really did want to go but veronica was my ride and knowing cam she would always fallow her own rules so I left her to sleep.

When I walked in a very angry Riley came in fumming." veronica what did you do the poor little kid?"

"She was failing at doing flips on the trampoline and then she said that she was better on land and when she tried she failed misrably and I told her if she can't flip she should even be trying out for cheer." She said while we got in the car.

"Wow veronica you actually are warning her instead of letting her make a fool out of herself your starting to get a heart."

The rest of the car ride was actually very quiet till she got to my house and said " be ready by 7 I'm picking you and cam up.

When I got inside I looked for my little sister remmie "hey rem you awake "I said as I looked into the pink room that had dolls scattered every where and on the big bed layed a sleeping little red headed child. I chuckled to myself and silently left her room closing the door silently.

I started thinking about cammie I had asked her to be my fake girlfriend to show my friends I was over Mia. Though I really wasn't she was the longest girlfriend I had and she dumped me to show she has no feelings. Cam was just supposed to prove to everyone and me that I was over Mia. Before I asked cam to be my fake girlfriend I though all relationships were the same but when I asked cam it's different she shows and treats things differently. Every one sees her as there little sister since she is the youngest out of all of us . This girl will be the end of me I though. And I fell asleep on the couch.

Zzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzline break zzZzzzzzzzzz-zzzzzzz

I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone ringing at six thirty when I picked up I was meet with " dam zack took you long enough to pick up anyway get ready I'll be at you house in ten minutes to get remmie dressed be ready in 30 minutes Kay got to go." Said veronica.

Veronica coming over every morning to get remmie dressed up for school it was a usuall thing and the we would drop her of at the neighbors who took her to school and picked her up to drop her of at home. I went and knocked on remmies. Door "hey rem veronica will be here in like 10 minutes to get you dressed wake up and eat" I said shaking her to get she hoped out of bed she dragged me into the kitchen to make her pancakes after about ten minutes later veronica pulled up with cammie? " hey rem go to your room veronica's here."I said as she ran up to her room.

"Hey zach" said walking in.

"Hey ,hey cam" I said confused.

"Oh I brought cam cause she called me at six asking when I'm picking her up and j told her 20 minutes" she said running up the stairs to help out remmie.

"So Gallagher Girl how you doing."I said

"Fine till i called veronica asking her when she's picking me up."" You"

"So far good anyway pancakes are on the table I'll be down in a few a minutes said running up to my room getting dressed.

 **hello there people's how yall doing any way this is it for today any hope you like it and do tell me what you want in this story**


	5. Chapter 5

thank **you love words I you will see as you read if your ideas where used or not. I did get asked about cammie's scedual it -homeroom:mrs langly first: pe/ cheer coach Haris second: english third mrs langly fourth: free period fifth math six mr green science. They will all be getting new schedules after halloween because second quarter is up.**

 **Cammie's pov.**

 **. (At school)**

I walked to my locker as veronica and zach ran of to there's and told me to meet them at homeroom. I got everything I needed for my before lunch classes and slammed my locker just as Macey and Jackson came up to me " can we talk?" Asked Macey quietly which I never heard her be so gental.

"What do you want know." I hissed still pissed at them.

" we just want to talk." Said jackson.

"You got two minutes I need to meet up with veronica and zach." I said.

"Look where sorry we've treated you like this for so long know we know what it feels like and we're really sorry."said macey.

"Your forgiven but we're still not best friends. And I need to go." I said as I left.

"Here she comes" said Mick when I made it up the stairs. Just as zack pulled me into a side hug with his hand on my waist. He knew the rules and was already breaking them before school started.

"Hey cammie-bear" said grant as he walked into our wierd circle like group.

"Morning guys, morning cam " said veronica who nick was holding on by the side.

"So cammie - bear how about you spend some time with us after school not just at school?" Asked Mike taking me from zach twirling me into him.

 **okay I'm going to try this cause one of my friends here on fanfic asked me to via pm that and this way you can see what everyone's thinking.**

. So ya third person

"That would be great" cammie replied and laughed as Mike kept twirling her around.

Zach though just how different cam and Mia where Mia was always strict and always wanted him for her self and didn't like his group of friends but cam enjoyed being with them and they loved her in return. I knew I wasn't supposed to actually fall for cam but she was just that rare type of person that everyone wanted to fall in love with and I was falling ,falling hard and fast for this girl. She was different alright a pure dirty iblonde in which eight grade she always called dishwasher blond. She was fit because of all the running she did and had big innocent crystal blue eyes that just added to her innocents. By now I'm not sure why I stoped talking to her she was the reason I am in football she helped me in eight grade get a spot on the team and even convinced coach to give a tryout for the high school team.

"You know zach i think I'll just take this little cammie-bear of your hands and keep her for myself" said Mike .Zach just stood there as Mike twirled cam and they looked like a real couple.

"Keep her" he said with a smirk knowing Mike just wanted to see him get mad.

"Hu ?" Cam said confused about what was going on and seeing zach smirk just ripped her off even more.

Just as Mike said " see cammie-bear your all mine now." Pulling her in to a front hug and putting his chin on her head smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Mike can I have my girlfriend back?" Zach said getting worked up about how only he wanted to that to cam and no one else. Just as Mike twirled her to him and zach caught her and held her by the waist.

" Come on let's get to homeroom before the teacher thinks we all ditched "said veronica just as the bell rang and started walking twords mrs langly 's class with nick following her and holding her hand thinking about how she always got things done the way she wanted just as we all started to fallow her.

"So cammie me and nick are going to dinner movies and a walk today after school at around 5 today and I was thinking since you and zack are going out we could go on a double date?" Said veronica thinking that it would be the perfect time to get to know cammie better.

"Well ummmmm" cammie started think that she and zach art really going out so they shouldn't go on dates just as zach practically yelled "yes" cleared his through and said "yes " again.

Just as everyone in there group wondered what on earth that was.

In first period cam looked around it was the whole football team 4 cheerleaders her being one two being absent because of the flu and veronica and Macey and jackson. Macey and Jackson were coming to talk to her just as zach whisked her away to talk to her.

"Cam about the date of you don't want to go you don't have to but if you want to..."

"Goode get on the field." yelled coach.

As zach ran twords the field feeling pained about not getting an answer he knew veronica even if she said no veronic would force her to go. All threw out practice he kept stealing glances at cam she was talking to Macey and Jackson and always had a different emotion.

When she finshed talking to zach cam started to wonder around until Macey and Jackson came up."Look cam where sorry for treating you like this and where sorry and we want to be friends again " said jackson.

"Fine " I said with a smile on my face."Macey can you come over today I have a date with zack nick and veronica and where going to the movies and dinner and I need your help" and watched a million emotions cross there faces.

 **ANY WAY THAT'S TH AT I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 AS I TYPE I LIKE WRITING IN THIRD PERSON SO DO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN HAVE AN AWSOME DAY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THAT WEIRD AUTHOR NOTE THINGY**

 **hello there little people or big people i am very short do not mind the spelling mistakes and how do you like the third person pov cause i like writing in third person and if you have questions ask away via pm or comments anyway i hope you read that weird thing any way here in calie have an awesome night. Anyway i am writing on my laptop which got shipped in today so ya but since i have weird things to do i am mostly on my laptop during sundays i do need an official day to update so do tell me that like when do you want me to update like Monday's or sunday's or when ever really BUT I DO USUALLY UPDATE ON MY PHONE SO YA DON'T MIND THE SPELLING any way do tell me that.  
**

 **SO YA STILL DOING THIRD PERSON anyway back the story cause im pretty sure thats why your reading this. BTW totally belive you should be listening to music cause that's what I do when I write  
**

 **I** watched a million emotions pass there faces just as macey said'' oh my god yes i would love to.'' Jackson didnt understand why macey was so happy they talked about this they didn't like the fact that there best friend cammie was going out with the biggest player in school. So yes he never cheated ever on a girl but he flirted with every girl in school. Jackson didn't like cammie's new group of friends either he didn't like how easily they let her in and they acted like a big family that knew each other since birth.

Threw out the day none of them had the same second period so it was quite boring.

As zach though in he's english class he only though of cammie he wanted to ask her out to be a real couple but he knew that she only agreed to his plan to get him out of trouble with his friends. He hates that she made those stupid rules cause all he wanted was to be able to kiss her and call her his. But he knew there was no chance of that till she actually like him. So when veronica asked about a double date before cammie could reply saying no he stepped in and almost hugged veronica for suggesting it and said yes. Zach couldn't wait for third period where he could be with cammie though sadly veronica and grant where there which is always fun but he wanted to be with cammie alone.

"Mr goode care to tell the class why you are daydreaming in my class.?" Asked the old man who's name zach never bothered to learn.

Before he could reply someone said " he got a new girl friend that he's head over heals in love with.". Before any one else could say something veronica walked in. " Hey there coach needs zach for some reason" she said giving him her best puppy dog eyes asking him to get me out of class which those eyes will work on any one in the world he knew from experience.

" fine" he mustered (not the food it's like studering). " go and next time goode no sleeping in class."

"Wanna tell me why you pulled me out of class?" Said zach. " ehh saw you where getting in trouble figured save your ass again, goode." Veronica said thinking about nothing in particular.

" Well I got to go the bells about to ring and the teacher thinks I went to the bathroom." She said running the opposite direction of zach.

Zach chuckled to himself lightly and started heading to wait outside of his third period thinking about how veronica had everyone at this school under her good girl spell which shattered when you started to get to know her he was pretty sure she and Bex had a hit list and he did not what to get on it. When zach walked passed a class he noticed cam talking with one of the other football players and braiding his hair while laughing about something. I then again started noticing the difference between her and Mia again and cam was sure a lot better then her. She looked up and smiled at me when she saw me and went back to talking.

I saw zach stop by my class when I was braiding Mathews hair cause he lost a bet about what we were doing in class. I saw zach and smiled and went back to braiding Mathews hair. Zach wasn't like I expected he was nice about this sure we acted as a couple but he was only acting because he didn't want to be in trouble with his friends. I on the other hand wasn't acting I wanted zach to like me for real bit I knew that would never happen zach goode won't ever fall for a plain Jane like me. I made the rules for zach to follow so that I won't be falling for him or get attached to him and then be heart broken when we fake breakup this fake relationship. And on that note I was supposed to go on a double date with him and I knew something was gonna happen. The next four periods happened in a blur like all of the universe wanted to see how my date with zach would go.

As zach studied cam in every class they had she seemed to be in her own little world while the day dragged on for what felt like years. She was really beautiful in her own way I didn't mean in a sluty like Mia but in a very natural way like a small child that needed protecting from the world and she didn't see she was pretty but that day he kissed cam a lot of people went up to him and told him that when she drops him they'll take her off his hands zach would of punched all of them but one of his buds was always with him calming him down. When school ended I zach couldn't. Be more exited where as cam was dreading it.

Cam cought a ride with Macey so she could come over straight to her house. Where as zach went with veronica dreading the hour to come.

Cam sat on her bed as macey searched her closet for something presentable to wear to the movies and dinner. Everything was fine between her and Macey just like old times like whenever macey got cammie ready for her dates with Josh in freshman year.

" Okay here you go "said macey handing cammie white skinny jeans a blue fitted top that flowed out at the bottom and a pair of high top wedged white convers that she didn't know she owned though they did make her a goode two in she's higher which she needed.

"OMG cam you look hot" Macey said after putting her hair in a messy bun and giving her a natural smokey eye. When cam looked in the mirror she saw macey was right. Just as the doorbell rang cam grabbed her small bag throwing her phone in and running out just to be met by a brick wall which turned out to be zach. Zack put his hand down after ringing the door bell and right when cam ran into him. Zach cheaked cam out when she was blushing of embarrassment. She look hot yes but she looked better then ever though he didn't like all the make up. Zach couldn't help but compare cammie and Mia everything he saw cam.

"Are you guys coming or are we leaving you here?" Yelled veronica looking at how adorable one of her best friends looked at his girlfriend that even a blind person could see it as love.

A "Coming" yelled zach back leading cam to nicks suv and the night began

 **. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER I STARTED THIS SUNDAY NIGHT AND I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT I THOUGHT AND SUNDAY MY FRIENDS DICIEDED TO TAKE ME TO THE BEACH AND TODAY I FIGURED I'D WRITE AND HERE IT WAS waiting for me to add to it so I did tell me how you want there date to go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do read that⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇**

 **Hello there people I know I said I would update Sunday or when you wanted but hey no spy ever fallow's. The rules so yup totally doing that. Anyway to the person who did call themselfs Bob if you are reading this I really don't know why you would since in the first chapter you stated that you hated it yes about the whole goode high thing I never had an intention to have it named after zach ( because of a lot of you did pm me " why I'd put goode high" really ) no its actually if you have read the percy jackson sires and hero's of Olympus sires (it's totally awsome go read it and then when you log on you can read pjo fanfic and understand the wierd blue food crazy that has been sweeping the nation any way Rick Riorden got a new sires coming out this fall so exited for that.) But no the name goode high is the school that percy ( the main charcter) goes to goode high that is where the intention came from I wanted to see if anyone got the refrence if you did congrats virtual blue cookies. Well I hope you read that but anyway have an awsome day and thank you lovewords. ( to lovewords the style that I write that switches between third and first because i do take summer writing classes so that I can do journalism in soft more year but our assignment is to write in a whole new style so I though hey if I write might as well try it out here but lovewords if you want me to write in only one way I'll do that)**

 **Hope you read that. If you did cookies blue cookies if you know about pjo.**

 **But ya still doing third person or really any style.**

As they we're driving to the movie theater cam and veronica where singing there heads of to me and my girls by fifth harmony. Zach sat there thinking about how one day he would ask cam out on a real date not something that would be fake and acting.

"Yo zack why are looking so down" yelled nick concerned about his best friend also thinking that zack been acting different and it couldn't be because of cam , he always had girlfriends and never changed exempt for Mia which then everyone was thankful they broke up.

" nothing nick just keep driving and don't kill us" said zach smiling about old memories of where nick almost ran into many things in the road.

" it was one time zach let it go." Said nick back thinking it was all Zachs fault he distracted him.

"One to many nick" zach replied smirking. Cammie on the other hand looked confused while veronica was talking with nick about who knows what.

" I'll explain later" zach said to cammie. Cam shivered at the extremely close zach next to her which she was not very found of and he was also not fallowing her rules which she was not happy about. When they pulled up nick and veronica choose a crapy movie to see so that they could make out but zach was okay with that he need to talk to cam.

Just as expected veronica and nick walked in not getting anything to eat cause they problem would be making out the whole time in the back.

Zach pulled over cammie to the sales lady " one large popcorn and two rootbeer." Zach ordered.

"How did you know I was going to get rootbeer?" Cam asked knowing that she never told him that.

" I didn't I was just going to get anyway" zach said happily knowing what cams favorite drink was.

" would you like anything but butter on your popcorn? " the sales lady asked.

" M&M's" they both said in sync looking at each other weirdly because none of there friends like popcorn with chocolate even though they both loved it.

When they walked in they in the other corner in the back so they could talk. They talked all about everything and where silently falling in love with each other. What seemed like 10 minutes later but was actually was hours later veronica and nick came up to them telling them the movies over. When they all walked to the burger joint that was nearby all thinking of how this would go. Veronica and nick wanted to take the new couple out on a date with hem so that they could all get to know cam and they wanted to go on a date that they knew grant wouldn't really it worked up well for them. Zack was nervous thinking about what would cam say. All while cam was silently thinking that this maybe a diaster.

 **HEY GUYS I'M CURRENTLY IN A CAR WE GOING TO VEGAS I LIVE IN SAN LEANDRO SO WE WILL BE DRIVING FOR LIKE 12 HOURS AND IT'S CURRENTLY 9 SO I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO YA TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT I WILL TOTALLY TELL YOU ABOUT VEGAS EVEN IF YOU SAY NO TELL ME WHAT YOU IN THIS STORY AND IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE LEMONS AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS WE'LL THEN IT MEANS ( LIKE SEX AND FLUFF) WHICH I KINDA DO WANT TO WRITE SO TELL ME AND I DID TOTALLY WRITE THUS IN DIFFERENT TIMES DO YA...**


	8. authors note

**. HEY THERE PEOPLE SO I'M BACK FROM VEGAS AND I DID GET RESPONSES ABOUT DOING FLUFF AND LEMONS BUT I DO NEED TO KNOW DO YOU WANT ME TO DO LEMONS IN THE FUTURE AND ZAMMIE MAKING LOVE SCENES CAUSE I WANT TO WRITE THE STORY SO THAT YOU WOULD ENJOY IT AND I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT SO TELL DO YOU WANT SEX/ LEMONS SCENES BEACHES THERE WILL BE FLUFF BUT DO YOU WANT LEMONS.**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER IT'S JUST i HAD A LOT GOING ON AND SCHOOL STARTS IN 16 DAYS DREADS THE DAY BTW HAVE YOU WATCHED THE DISNEY MOVIE DESCENDANTS IT'S AWSOME IN MY OPINION SO I AM DOING FULL ON LEMONS FOR THIS STORYS LOVE SCENES BUT IN WILL PUT A SIGN TO WHEN IT STARTS ALSO I'M GOING POLAND MY PARENTS CIUNTRY TELL ME HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO POLAND CAUSE IT'S AWSOME THAT I CAN GO AGAIN WITH MY MOM AND FAM. ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW. School start in 16 days tell me when you start school ㈴2㈳2㈴2

When they went to dinner at an old 80's styled restaurant. They all ordered the same burgers and fries and talked about all in general.

" so cam what do your parents do?" Asked veronica.

"My mom's a lawyer and idk my dad hasn't been home in six years he worked for the CIA." She REPLIED.

" By any chance is your mom rachel Camron as in maiden name ?" Asked veronica her mind thinking if there is the conection between her mom and theres.

" Ya why do you ask?"askaed cammie.

" Cause your my cus."She said smiling like an idiot. And when cammie got it they looked at each other and burst out laughing so hard the needed to be held by there boyfriends from falling over.

Zach hated the Idea of cammie and veronica being cousins knowing grant would get over protective like cammie was his little sister and he was already acting like it. Though it was great to know this zach hated everything about but cammie and all he wanted at the moment was to hug her tell her great and kiss the top of her head.

(So this is at cammie's house where her and mace are getting ready BTW.

You need to look at the costumes to under stand them.)

search?q=two+piece+outfits&client=ms-android-att-us&source=lnms&biw=360&bih=615&prmd=si&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMIr-n6p-LxwIV1BaSCh2jlA7u#imgrc=YP5k4cJr_1Q4IM%3A. So this is veronicas.

search?q=two+piece+outfits&client=ms-android-att-us&source=lnms&biw=360&bih=615&prmd=si&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMIr-n6p-LxwIV1BaSCh2jlA7u#tbm=isch&q=two+piece+dresses+tumblr&imgrc=n3OVO1mvgDDS1M%3A. So this is cammies

search?q=two+piece+outfits&client=ms-android-att-us&source=lnms&biw=360&bih=615&prmd=si&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMIr-n6p-LxwIV1BaSCh2jlA7u#tbm=isch&q=two+piece+dresses+tumblr&imgrc=FUQRtD0rpIKcWM%3A. We got bexs

search?q=two+piece+outfits&client=ms-android-att-us&source=lnms&biw=360&bih=615&prmd=si&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMIr-n6p-LxwIV1BaSCh2jlA7u#tbm=isch&q=show+girl+outfit&imgrc=NArFjKpdo_z5JM%3A. We got maceys.

( So if I get the outfits wrong tell me but veronica is the tumblr Black and white one

Cammie's is the two piece white one.

Bexs is the two piece red one.

Macey's the show girl.)

When they got to cammie's house macey started to get out make up products and set them as they both got dressed. Today was an easy day for them they talked all about there relationships with there boyfriends and much to cammie's dismay all about how she shouldn't be going out with zach.

At about 6 jackson came to pick up macey and his eyes lingered on cammie for a minute she was going as a model her veronica and Bex planned to go as models which cammie squirmed about but what she didn't know it made her look hot. Jackson hated the fact that she was going out with zach for the sake of macey he kept down but he absolutely regretful that he didn't swipe up cammie before zach got to her yes he was going out with Macey but everyone secretly fell in love with cammie and he regretted it every time he saw her.

Cammie was looking it the mirror at her blond hair curled to perfection placed around her he admitted it she looked hot though veronica her and Bex were going as models veronica understood she didn't like showing skin so much so she x gave her a long slave white top with a confrontable skirt length cammie met Bex over the week they went shopping she was a bit rough and cocky but understood the term chick's before dicks. Cammie was happy that she and veronica were cousins it helped her out a lot at times.

When zach appered at the Morgan house hold and rang the door bell he heard cam run down opening the door while putting on her 4 inch white stilettos.

" hey zach" she said looking att hom dressed as james bond. There costumes matched.

Zach let his eyes linger for a bit taking in the difference between her and Mia.

" I finally understand the difference between beautiful and pretty."

Cammie rolled her eyes and blushed " Come on zach we don't want to be late." She said pulling him twords his car.

When they got there the party was in full swing. There were people grinding on each other. Zach led her inside and went to go ask someone something when Bex and veronica came over hugging her tell her she looked awsome or bloody brilliant in bexs case. Cammie coup tell they were drunk cause they could barley walk on there heels which were r inches like hers and they smelt like alcohol.

" Here you go cammie" said veronica handing her a red cup filled with some kind of alcohol.

" what is it." Cam asked trying it feeling the burn.

" if you drink it well tell you." Said Bex slurring her cam forgot about it and drank it and felt the burn and the alcohol getting to her.

" what is this ? " she said while laughing and dancing with bex.

" vodka and tiqula and I'm pretty sure soda." Said veronica grabbing one from the bar tender Riley hired for his parties.

" veronica please stop trying to get my girlfriend drunk tk the level she doesn't know what's going on." Said zach holding her waist trying to steady her from falling. The same went with Grant and nick trying tk steady there girlfriends from falling over and doing something they would regret.

" Come on zach let's dance" said cammie pulling them to the dance floor. They danced for a while cammie clearly influenced by alcohol.

" Hey cam" zach started.

" Ya zachy-tacky" she replied giggling to her self.

" I'm going to kiss you now." He said leaning down to reach her and catch her they broke apart they looked onto each others eyes.

" Hey zach can you do that again." Said cammie want g to kiss him.

And that turned into there make out session not caring about what was going around them.

For a far away watched jackson silently hating the fact that zach was kissing her he was dancing with Macey for she was tk drunk to see that he hated it here they were only here because veronica was cams cousin and cam convinced Riley to let them come.

Cam was silently falling asleep in Zachs arms so he cried her to his room in Riley house. Everyone in there group had rooms at each others houses just in case or just because most of the time they all lived together they mostly stayed at veronicas/grants or Zachs even remmie had rooms at there houses. He tucked her in and kissed her on the head he was about to leave.

" zach please stay with me." Cammie said.

"Sure thing cam" he said taking of his shirt and falling asleep with her on his bed.

 **ZAMMIE AHH YES ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY AND IF YOU WANT DRAMA TO HAPPEN HAVE AN AWSOME DAY.**


	10. Chapter 10

**. HI people how's it going I'm on a plane any way my special thanks to bookslover2000 who wanted to prove read this wierd story so thank you any way have an awesome day read review fallow favorite have an awesome .**

 **Still doing my kind of writing.**

. When zach woke up he noticed cam was still asleep knowing she might have a hangover he tried not to move to much but that didn't work cause cam woke up and she didn't look like she had a hangover so he figured he might as well play cocky with her.

" Hey there cam." Zach said smirking down at her wanting nothing more them to kiss her and tell her last night that every thing was real.

" ugggggg" cam said waking up in the most uncomfortable cloths on this planet and was silently remembering last nigh.

"Shut up" zach said making sure if she said the right words he would get it his way.

" make me" cam replied not thinking about what was going on.

"I could but I'd make you moan." Zach replied smirking down to see her blush.

" I'd like to see you try." Cam replied knowingly red cheaked and only then understanding what was zach planning.

" Okay then" zach said leaning down to kiss her which soon turned in to a make out session where cams hands hand were all over his hair and his hands silently creeping up her shirt and all was going well but all goes down at good times.

"Ehhem as much as you two may enjoy eating each other would you like some actual breakfast." Said veronica who was standing in the door way in leggings an old shirt her long golden brown hair in a messy bun her ever changing eyes with a glint of delight that the new couple was already in bed together " no one else is awake but me Nike Liz and you guys so I would hurry up and get some waffles before grant and Bex wake up."

" Ya okay " said cam fallowing veronica upsatairs to the kitchen.

" Liz cam cam Liz now talk cam how do you like you coffee?" Said veronica getting out 3 mugs.

"Strong with sugar please." She replied.

" so your the girl who managed to sweep zach goode of his feet. Names Elizabeth Sutton." Said liz " want something to wear."

" yes please" cam replied fallowing Liz upstairs to her room.

"Here" Liz handed her a pair of leggings and an old cheer shirt. Liz always kept her closet stocked up just encase some one needed to wear something.

" so your are new flyer?" Liz asked.

"Ya" cam replied coming out of the bathroom " aren't you the teams flip artist?" **( okay so I don't know what you people call them but at my school the girls who get flipped by the guys and spend the whole time being flip around are flip artist so ya.)**

" Ya veronica convinced me to do it and it's actually a lot of fun." She said remembering the week long fight in freshman year that somehow veronica convinced Liz to try out " veronica convinced you to?

" Ya she did." Cam said walking down stairs to be greater by zach picking her up and varying her to the table.

"Zachhhhhhhhh." Grant wined "that's my cousin "

"Ya and I'm you sister" said veronica " and that's my boy friend" who then proceeded to kiss.

"Euggg couples" Grant wined to be meet on the head with a whack.

" you are aware were going out right and that we're in a couple?" Asked Bex coming to get some coffee.

"Ya okay." Grant said rubbing his head "Come on let's go watch a movie" and they all left to go to the living room.

Zach and cammie stayed behind. " so cam I guess this changes things." He said moving closer to her.

"I guess it does." Cam replied.

"Look cam I wanted to ask you something about last night?" Zach said looking anywhere but cam.

" about that " cam started wanting to tell zach she liked him.

" Hey you guys coming or not?" Grant asked peeping his head threw the door.

" Ya be there" cam replied when grant left zach kissed her which turned into a make out session. Zachs hands started to wonderaround cams body till they found the bottom of her shirt and sloped up there while picking her up. Cam rapped her legs around Zachs waist smiling at what was happening. Zach started to let his hands wonder till they reached her bra.

"Cam we need to go o else we won't stop on are own." Zach said letting his hands out of her shirt.

" I know but I don't want to." Cam said regarding it right away what if zach didn't like her back.

"Cam do..." zach started before veronica yelled " if the two of you don't get out of that kitchen right now I'm going to force you out."

"Nicky-ticky calm down I know you have a hangover but please stop yelling" nick tried and failed at coming down veronica.

"Let's go" cam started to walk twords the door zach looking regretfully that he didn't tell cam because now he was almost positive that she felt the same as him.

 **To my wonderful ZAMMIE lover who pmed me asking me to do thi scene her you go hope you like it anyway do you want ZAMMIE to prevale or what there will be a love triangle between Josh jackson and zach how when or where I'm not telling but read to find out**


	11. Chapter 11

. **Hiii there people so I just wanted to tell you school starts on 16 days. Crystal silently in the distance I probly won't be able to update as much then but I'll try but school is getting hard. And am I the only one who listens to film scores while reading and writting? Am I really that wierd? Ehhhhh I finally got glasses turns out I'm near sighted so every one who's near sighted I feel you its sucks at the eye doctor when your with you 20/ 20 vision sister. Any way here you go tell me what you want in this story.**

They watched three different movies all being Disney cause that's what all the girls wanted and the guys wanted to make them happy.

" can you guys order something to eat?" Bex asked grant giving him the puppy dog eyes.

" Ya okay I'll do it " said veronica going to the kitchen to order there usuall Chinese take out.

" no not you the guys " said Bex.

" all of us " Asked Jones the football teams kicker.

" yes all of you what do you think? " replied Bex grant and nick who her the longest because veronica made them all friends knew to back off when Bex was pissed but zach on the other was either stupid or just wanting death to take him always pushed bexs buttons.

" it only takes one person to order take out plus why doesn't Rebecca do it her self? " zach said, silently regretting it when Bex turned her head in a slow motion standing up and moving over to him way to calmly for everyone cammie sensing shat wash happining moved of of Zachs lap and into Riley who was of the other side of the couch they were sharing. Bex bent down taping zach.

" now look here goode I have a huge hangover not to mention I will beat the living SHIT out of you of you call me Rebecca again so if I were you I'd better be cluching my privates like your live demenands on it cause by now it does."

" Ya okay will do ssoo to the k-kitche" zach said studering fearing his life because Bex usually carried out her threats and like he said before Bex and veronica had a hit list and he was sure if he pissed of Bex anymore he would be number one . . . .

After the boys ordered food they came back to the gaits all dressed up in about three layers each sitting in a circle with an old bear bottle waiting.

"What's going on ? " Asked grant glancing at the clock which was around six in the afternoon.

" were playing " said cammie smirking.

" truth or dare " Liz said smiling evilly yes Elizabeth Sutton was a scary girl cause she probably knew the best ways to humiliat you because if her high af GPA IQ and her haking skills that for some reason her and veronica were good at.

" strip style " said veronica and Bex together smiling evilly the two of them were just plain old evil together.

" were screwed " said all the boys together.

" I'll go first " said veronica. " Grant "

"Dare I ain't scared of you no wait I'm terrified " stated grant.

"I dare you to scream sing I'm a barbie girl running down the street wearing a bra on your head a dress and heals and going down to mackinzies joneshon house telling who ever opens it you love them." Veronica said smirking looking at her terrified brothers face.

" hell no I'm not that stupid I do not have a death wish and mackinzie is my personal stalker I don't want anything to do with her " said grant taking of his shirt to revel a six pack which all the girls have seen being they spend a lot of time with each other.

" zach " Grant asked.

" Dare bring it Newman " said zach making cammie sit on him while hugging her. Veronica stared at them cam look awstruk while zach was holding back. Veronica knew from experience of being Zachs closet friend knowing and befriending him first. Zach was holding Back and she didn't know why. Veronica knew the only reason Mia broke up with zach was because he didn't say I love you back. Veronica only learned one thing from her parents and that was you only say I love you to the person your really ready to spend the rest of you life with. Veronica and zach had a fight in the start of the school year when zach wanted to tell Mia he loved her . Veronica knew it wasn't love knowing from Her divorced parents it was just a blank crush. Veronica and zach had a fight over it which was torture for all there friends every one knowing how sensitive the topic of love was to veronica they tried to avoid it but when zach broke up Mia he came straight to veronica to apologize and they spent the rest of day earing ice Cream and talking like before but there relationship will and never be the same relationship as they had before mia.

" I dare you to have 20 minutes of heaven with cam. " said grant only reliving what he did to late cause cam was silently thanking grant while zach was smirking pulling her into his room instead of a closet.

Zach pulled cam into his room when he closed the door he started to kiss her right there just laying on the door . Zach locked her lip which cammie gladly opened and they stayed there for a while cams hands in zach hair Zachs had up her shirt on her waist and cammie's legs on his waist makings out like there no to moron what none of them noticed was how they both where dying to do this.

Back in the room 30 minutes later a quit a lot of dares later veronica was a bathing suit with her hair all up and random done by grant Bex was gagging cause she had to make out with the food delivery boy who was like 40 a a and probably a sex offender who want to have sex with her till veronica threatened that she would throw her knights at him If he didn't leave nick was in boxer as well as Jones grants was dressed like a unicorn and Liz was drunk from taking vodka Shota.

" Well I guess this is the end of are game. " Liz said.

" should we get zach and cam ? " Asked Jones holding on to Liz be for she passed out.

" NO" said veronica nick and Bex all knowing that a. Cam was responsible and. B. They both needed this all though for diifrent reasons.

.

.

.

.

Okay so from here is all lemons on zach and cammie so don't like don't read for the younger readers but I did ask of you guys wanted lemons booklover2000 for you and the numerous people who messaged me tk do lemons so here ya go I will put a st op er when the lemons end though so you can read the rest of the story.

Zach started to move cammie twords the bed zach knowing that he need to stop if cammie didn't want to do this he also knew it was way passed twenty minutes so he figured if veronica didn't get them she knew what was going on and threatened anyone who dared to come near there room. He always regretted no listing to veronica about love but he knew she always had his back as he did hers and he wanted there relationships to be back but he knew it wouldn't be the same.

Zach layed cam

On the bed never breaking the kiss while laying on top of her regretfully breaking the kiss.

"Cam " zach started a little out of breath " if you don't want to"

" I do " cam said interrupting him pulling at the heam of his shirt pulling it up as did zach do to her shirt to revel a cookie monster bra that the girls probably made her wear. Zach started to leave kisses and hickys down her jaw and neck knowing that they would turn dark purple by tomorrow for school.

Cam was starting to want to tell zach she was a virgian when he reached down to her leggings at the heam when started to kiss her stomach. Which he soon brought back to kissing her on the mouth. They flipped over and cam was on top which soon changed to zach being bachelor on top which they both preferred.

Zach started to pull of her legging just as cammie was undoing his belt to which he laughed which vibrated in cammie mouth and pulled of his pants as well as hers. Zach started to under clip her bra which left her only in her underwater zach started to kiss her breast while groping the other one he heard cam moan every once in a while when her lightly bit her nipple zach started to kiss down her stomach line. Reaching her panties he started to slip them off.

"Zach " cam said " I'm still a virgian ". Cam knowingly was a little embarrassed at it but not when zach told her he knew and would go easy.

Zach took of his shorts and gently slipped in his dick to her tight pussy and started of going slow at first but spending up knowing cm would climax soon he started to kiss her and play with her boob's to cams pleasure . They both climaxes at the same time and fell asleep together.

.

.

.

.

Kay so lemons over there may be few lemons later

.

When cam woke up it was around nine . Knowing her friends would be asleep by know because it's a school night she remembered a few hours ago. she blushed to herself knowing that zach definitely like her back of or he was just using her which from the time she spent with these people she knew zach never used people.

She started to dose of and day her head of Zachs bare chest which might I add had a six pack.

Zach woke up to cam snuggling into him looking at the clock he saw it was 9 pm knowing the gang was asleep he dicided of cam wanted to they would go back to Zachs and her would drop her of at school with him in the morning.

" Hey there sleepy " zach said looking down at the small blond he chuckled to himself lightly " you gonna wake up and go get something to eat with me or are you go a stay there the whole night which I wouldn't mind." Cammie blushed at his started and told him " shut up" not remembering this morning conversation.

" aw come on you love me " zach tested back to her.

" Sure " cammie said sarcasticly.

" shut up " zach replied smirking.

" make me " cam said only now remembering her mistake though to late cause zack started to kiss her again.

" I totally made shut up cammie " zach replied smirking to her tinted red face.

" shut up " was cams only reply.

Come on let's go. They got dressed with the every do occasion where zach would just kiss cam.

Breaking there kiss he stated." cam look about all this" zach started needing to tell her he was going crazy for her and asked her out.

" I'm in love with you zach always will be and always have been and I understand the only reason where together is because of something stupid but I love you and I know veronica's rule but I really think I could spend the rest of my life with you. " cammie said looking down trying to avoid looking into zach eyes because they where still in a kissing form.

Zach was shocked needless to say he looked at cammie and " cam would you go out with me for real know"

" I don't know maybe yes " cam said fakly thinking about while smirking.

" shut up cam you love as do I " zach said picking her up and varying her down stairs only to hear someone talking.

(Kay so it goes veronica then her mom kay)

Hey mom

Hey sweetie how's everyone doing.

Good though why are you calling you haven't been my parent in more then a year ? Veronica said almost venomly

I know sweetie but I'm getting remarried with a lovely man named jeo Solomon and I wanted to tell you but I forgot about the different timings.

Your getting ready married veronica said sounding heart broken.

Sweetie I know but Joe is flying in a week before thanksgiving break to meet you and I'm flying in thanksgiving break like I do every year to see you guys .

Ya okay what ever I'll tell grant have fun. Veronica said on the verge of tears. Ending the phone call.

( Kay so end )

Veronica went into the kitchen to get some water fully aware of cammie and zach on the stairs.

Zach and cammie crept down zach automatically going into big brother mode and hugging her cammie understanding there relationship was brother sisterly was standing in the background. When they finshed the hoped in zach car and drove back to Zachs.

The night consisted of kissing and playing around for cammie and zach. While back at the Newman residences veronica was over thinking maybe having a dad in her live may not be so bad.

 **so here we go nice and long tell me did Abby and jeo being together suprised you do you like lemons pm me and review I'd you have questions thanks to booklover2000. For the idea sorry if I messed that up I'm doing that of memory have an awsome day**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello there people! How's y'all doing there? 10 days to school. Crying in the distance. (BTW I won't be updating as much.)

Thanks **to lovewords2000 for cheaking this I really am happy you did even through the time distance it's like midnight where you are and like 6 pm here that's six hours thanks.**

In the morning Zach woke up to a sleeping Cammie in his arms as well as Remmie who had come downstairs when she heard Cammie. They watched a movie together but Re mmie fell asleep with Cam so they all stayed on the couch.

He started to remember what happened yesterday. He had asked Cammie out and she said yes. T hey did it, loved it and veronica's mom was getting remarried.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty.

Veronica was coming at seven to get Remmie dressed and to pick them up. H e laid down Remmie and carried Cam of him, going to his car.

Veronica had all the guys carry a bag of clothes for both boys and girls in their trucks, in case they stayed at each other's houses and didn't have clothes but since they basically lived at Veronica and Grant's, they already have clothes there. Cam packed an overnight bag though.

Zach went to go change and get the cereal out for them. Just as Zach came downstairs, Cammie woke up with Remmie. Remmie said her good mornings then retreated up to her room to shower.

"Morning Cam." Zach hugged from behind.

"Morning Zach! Just so you know, I'm using your shower." said Cammie, grabbing the bag zach brought from the car.

"Okay, Morgan, breakfast will be here when you finish and I would hurry up before Veronica gets here." Zach adviced, looking at the clock, knowing she had twenty minutes before Veronica came in.

Cammie hopped out of the shower, put on a black lacey bra from Victoria's Secret, which Cam guessed was the only bra there was since Veronica packed her bag. She put on matching black knickers which acted more like a thong then underwear.

She put on black high waisted booty shorts that were about two inches from her butt. Suprisngly, they were actually the longest shorts on the pile of shorts. She put a white crop top that went over her belly button, displaying 'Evil is the New Good' with a bunch of pant splatters. She then threw on her old vans she had with her and brushed her hair leaving it slightly wet in it's natural wavy state.

When Cam eventually came returned, she was met with veronica french-braiding Remmie's red hair while she was eating lucky charms and Zach? Nowhere in sight.

"Morning, Cam." Veronica greeted, completing Remmie's hair.

"Hey, Veronica! What's up?" Cam replied, pouring herself a bowl of lucky charms.

"Nothing much. Anyways, nice outfit and we have cheer practice today after school. We're all heading over mine so the guys can play football after. I'm going to go solve some things with my mom and soon to be step father in California so I'm flying out for the rest of the week today after I drop you guys out to school so yeah. And I'm giving you the wonderful job of taking care of every thing becauce Cammie I trust you. Also I believe in you with my car. I'll catch a cab from school." Veronica explained.

Cammie was shocked. Well that was an understatement. She didn't expect Veronica to fly out to California, just to sort things out with her mom.

Veronica knew every one would take it as a suprise that she was going to California to sort things out with her mom but Veronica needed to know the whole story. Not just the stuff her mom told her over the phone. Grant didn't want her to go so they fought over it in the morning, waking everyone up.

She stormed out of the house when Grant claimed she didn't have the right to go to California, just to talk to their mom during the school year. Yes, she was leaving on bad terms with her brother but she needed to know things from the Devil she called mother.

"By they way, Zach went to go tell the rest of them I'm leaving." Veronica reassured, knowing she would worry. Veronica left to go drop off Remmie, while Zach pulled up simultaneously.

"Hey. I guess Veronica told you?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, is she really going to go? Just to talk to her mom?" Cam mused.

"I have a feeling that this goes deeper than Veronica's letting on." Zach answered, genuinely concerned.

When Veronica came back, she threw the car keys to Zach.

"Better get going, otherwise you're going to be late." Veronica warned, running upstairs to her room to change and wait an hour before going back home to pack her suitcase.

 **So people what I have planned for this story us going to be alot of drama between veronica and her mom and Joe a lot of tje next chapters Will be in veronica's pov for this story to make sense so ya this is from one of the people who wanted me to do veronica's pov about Abby and Joe and there drama so thanks to that person who pmed me and wants to remain a secret there you go tell me what you want in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii there people so sorry to bookslover2000 won't be reviewing this one as in checking it cause I'm writting it at like 8 and is like 2 in the morning where she is so ya. Anyway a lot of this will just be in veronica's pov for know but you do need to read this to understand this.**

When veronica got back to her home she ran upstairs only grabbing a small suit case filled with bras under ware jeans sweaters and crop tops as well as a couple pairs of convers flip flops and sandle's knowing from going to California just cause it doesn't snow doesn't mean it dosent get cold. She threw on an old sweater some skinny jeans and her favorite white hightops convers. Grabbed a bag threw in her phone walet and charger as well a ton of ear buds. Veronica knowing what ever she needed to get she could buy there and be done. Veronica had to leave before grant came back and tried to stop her from going. Veronica caught a cab from her house to the airport knowing it would be quite a while before they got to the airport she though.

Veronica knew her mom worked for the CIA. Hell why she didn't tell her brother knowing if she did she would be sucks into the life her mom lives and she didn't want that. Yes veronica was a natural born spy. She and her friends joked around about it all the time she was one of the best hackers in the world and went by the code name gost when ever she freaked out one of her mom's friends that they were getting hacked. She had a body that gave her the opportunity of being very suicidive . Her body let her bend in diffrent ways that mobody ever dreamed of. Hell she knew her mom would hate that she had a tattoo of a rose on her hip but only veronica knew the real meaning on the sides of the tattoo was a name writing on it " forever love cryptic" cryptic was her mother's code name "for ever love" was what her mom always told her and she always joked around being a spy when veronica and grant were younger.

When ever veronica flew by herself to see her mom he always flied private mostly cause of the CIA ya her mom knew she knew about her job but her mother did not know about the rest. So when veronica got out of the taxi and saw Edward Townsend and Joe Solomon there waiting for her she knew that she was flying with the CIA

( Kay so I'm going to change it that veronica dosnt know about the engagement yet )

" boys " veronica said slipping in her shades even though she was going inside.

" veronica good to see you again let's go " said Edward trying to get away from her. Edward knowing from pervious and personal experiences that veronica was not to messed with when her friends were around every when they were around she would still sock some one who got on her nerves.

" Come on eddy no huge. No okay geez it's not like I have connections with a certain Abigail. Hmmm." Said veronica getting on his nerves.

None of them knew veronica's and Abby relationship as mother daughter they both just figured she was a spy on training in a way she was.

When they got on the plane veronica changed into a loose black Ying and yang muscle t shirt some extremely tight white skinny jeans and black 3 inch heals.

" so your all friends of mo- agent Cameron? " Asked veronica watching them carefully to sew how there relationships with her mom were.

" yes something like that" answered Joe with a far away look in his eyes.

" some thing like that " said Edward looking down.

Veronica watched them for a bit before coming to the conclusion of them both loving her mom which veronica found just gross she hasn't seen her mom in over a year but if she can make an m16 and a Cia agent fall head over heals with her then her mom has been pretty busy.

Veronica knew she inherented every thing from her mom and only a few things from her birth dad but one she was sure of she inherented her brown with blond ends hair her attitude of being a bad ass her attention spam and there sense of thrill to make guys fall for them only to break there hearts valintines day was a very unique day at the Cameron house hold. " so boys some thing tells me you in love with abby. Don't try to deny it I can see it." Said veronica smirking threw her shades.

" who told you that " they both yelled at veronica.

" nobody but since your not denying it I'm going with you both love her but none of you have the balls to ask her out." Said veronica making them shut up right away.

" that's not true... " Joe started. Just as Edward started yelling at her for being an ungrateful child to mind her own dam business.

" I really don't see why any of you acutely think you have a chance with abby." Stated veronica trying to get them mad.

About the next 3 hours of the flight consisted of them yelling at veronica and her laughing her but of. After that they all shut up.

Veronica picked up her phone when it buzzed turns out cammie texted her she looked at the time it was time for free period.

Hey veronica - cammie

Sup Morgan how's your day been - veronica

Ehhhhh grants acting like a baby with out you gone nicks being an ass for you not telling him you should probably call him later and talk to him Bex is trying to teach me the routine oh and grant zach and nick are not on talking terms - cammie

Dam what I'm gone like for what 4 hours and hell Is already going down I figured it would go down some time but not so soon. - veronica

Hey I'm landing can you get my home work for me -veronica

Ya np - cammie

Ty -veronica

Veronica's plane started to land she grabbed her bag threw her phone in there checked I'd she still had her car coming down to meet her at the airport grabbed her suit case out of the other room a walked out like a model of the plane only to be meet with an extremely cranky Joe and Edward yelling at her to wait up for them.

" Abby I have absolutely no idea why to would want thus brat here but here she is and are we still up for tonight" Asked Joe.

Veronica figuring out they didn't know yet wanted to show them something.

" Hey mom! " veronica said dropping her bag on the floor not caring about her laptop or phone more exited to see her mom all her hate melted away running up to hug her mom.

Abby was still about a half a foot taller than veronica.

" Hey sweetie I've missed you did you give them a run for there money " Asked abby to veronica.

" yup like mother like daughter" replied veronica standing next to her mom both smirking at the aww struck guys in front of them not knowing about Abby having a child.

" y-you have a kid? " Asked Joe.

" two I have a twin brother but he didn't want to come because of soon big foot ball game." Answered veronica smirking looking at the horror on Edwards face melt into fear and hate.

" Well know that we got that down. HI mom how have you been ? " Asked veronica her and Abby starting a conversation about what happened in every ones lives the past year.

Joe was looking at how much veronica and Abby looked alike they were almost the same person. Joe knew if he wanted veronica's " blessing" to marry abby he was going have to impress her just as he needed to impress abby to go put with him.


	14. Chapter 14

_hi there people so to the guest who asked is this like love letters no really you see I read the first 3 chapters of love letters when they came out and then_ stopped _reading it I wrote the first 5 chapters of my story not knowing that it was somewhat like love letters till I read a chapter I think it was 9 and didn't know what happened so I reread and then found out this was where the basic plot was from but no if you keep reading the story it's not really like love letters at all._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya still in veronica's third person place._

.

.

Joe watched as veronica and Abby talked and a still gapping Townsend looked shocked that abby had a daughter. Joe being engaged to Abby knew that veronica was a picky person when it came chose people To be around with. Abby didn't spend much time with her children and sherregretted always but after they told veronica in a few days she was hoping that she could go back and be a mother for the next three years of there life's.

They spent the day talking and settling in veronica into her room at Abby house near the bay.

" Hey sweetie " Abby said walking into veronica's room to see her still unpacking.

" Ya mom " she replied not looking up.

" were going out to dinner tonight I'll be back from the office at seven to pick you up were going to lá rose " said Abby very well knowing that when ever veronica stopped by she would always go there at least once. So by now they just knew if veronica was here she would stop by. Abby trying to get her daughter in one of the places she like to tell her about the engagement was probably the only way to talk to her with out her flipping out.

When Abby left veronica hopped I the shower knowing she had two hours to get ready. She was only on there for about 30 minutes when she got a phone call.

.

.

Back in school. Cammie was trying to calm down her ccousin from killing her boyfriend.

" Grant if your so worried for her why didn't you go. Veronica went to sort something out with her mom big deal she's save plus veronica can kick anyone's but why are you worrying so much about hef? " Asked cam. Finally prying zack twords his third period and making him ho with a couple of threats of not kissing him for a week if he didn't get his act together. Cam had enough on her Plate. Calming down grant and zach helping out with cheer making sure nobody in this school kills each other breaking up fights between football players and girls and trying to get nicks rage under control. Veronica made it look so easy by her self. Even with help of Bex and Liz she couldn't even do some of it.

Cam was relieved when lunch came around and they all talked about classes and what not. Nock stood up and started to leave.

" Hey nick where are you going" Asked cam genuinely concerned about him.

"To call veronica nothing much " nick replied knowing that they were going to get in a fight. Nick knew that veronica needed to see her mom but not telling him was her mistake.

" Hey veronica "

 _hey nick what's up how you doing._

I'm great but that's what II'm calling for look we need to talk said nick walking down the side walk twords the park.

 _I figured you'd call sometime today about leaving I'm the mor... Veronica started to explain._

ya about that " nick cut her off " why did you leave and not tell me if you really cared about me you would tell me.

 _nick calm down I'll be back in a week there's nothing to it it was just last minute that's all._

That's the point veronica you lied to me about this

 _what are you talking about nick veronica said confused_

 _You think your the only one with problems don't you Hu mommy problems much look no one cares if you go but you shouldn't have pissed all of us off with you leaving grant and you got in a fight about this don't you get you left to fast in the morning none of us knew what happened! Started to yell nick._

 _Nick I left cause I had a reason to leave I needed to sort something out with my mom. Yelled veronica back_

 _WELL SINCE YOU DON'T GIVE ANY FUCK ABOUT ME AND WOULD PROBABLY GO BE A WHORE WITH SOME RANDOM GUY WERE BREAKING UP yelled nick._

 _your breaking up with me because I went to my mom I NEVER CHEATED KN YOU MY WHOLE LIFE DAM EVERY ONE WAS EIGHT TO TELL ME NOT TO GO OUT WITH YOU YOUR A BITCH NICK I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TK YOU AND YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME . yelled veronica on the verge of crying in her room._

 _nick began to tease her even more about how she wasn't a virgian even though veronica lost it to him since the only rule she fallowed was the one about love. They eventually ended the phone call yelling at each other veronica calling him a bitch for breaking up with her over nothing and nick calling veronica a sluty WHORE who should stay in California._

 _Nick went home to do who knows what._

Back with veronica she looked stunned over the fact that he broke up with her she gave him every thing her virginity her first love first kiss.

" That stupid son of a bitch I'm Hate him " veronica yelled she threw her phone at the wall cracking it in the process knowing that she will need to get a new one later.

She left a note on the kitchen counter saying that she was sad and went to the beach to come and get her when ever.

Veronica threw on her shorts and running tank not caring about the weather that she would frezz she threw on her nikes and started running thinking why she wasn't good enough for nick why wasn't she skinner or prettier or just better for him that he broke up with her for no god dam reason. Veronica's muscles were starting to hurt and it was starting to rain but she kept running. When veronica reaches the cliffs of the beach she sat down on the edge of the water not caring that the frezz in water was hitting her making her colder by the second

.

 **hey there people this is it for know tell me what's up and if you have a friend who needs help help them out any way what do you think we'll do tell**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I wasn't here but I am getting piles and piles of homework and it really sucks not to mention I already have tests to study for and we'll I though that instead of doing long chapter I'll do more frequent short ones k.**

When Joe found veronica on the beach he felt like his world was about to die the daughter of the one he loved was in danger and mentally in stable. He knew abby would kill him if he brought her home like this that's why he threw a really fuzzy sweatshirt shirt undershirt joggers and extra pairs of shoes with socks incase she was like this. Joe knew the only way to really get to veronica would be by helping he did what he though any dad would do in this case since this was going to be his daughter.

You okay kiddo " Joe asked veronica sitting down next to her not caring about getting wet.

" Ya perfectly peach" replied veronica sarcasticly.

" Wanna tell me what's up? I know I'm not your mom but I might as well try. " replied joe.

" my boyfriend from 2 years Broke up with me because me coming here was really last minute" she replied giving up her walls and just talking to someone.

Joe was suprised was way to little of an expression yes he was mad and he was going to kill that boy when he came over thanksgiving but till then.

"Can we get out of her? " Asked veronica.

" Ya " said Joe .

There's cloths in the back change and tell me when you do. " Joe replied getting in the front of the van and turning on the heater on blast so that he would dry of faster and by the time veronica got up he was.

Joe figured there was no way veronica wanted to go home so he texted abby telling her to go home and that he found her and that he was taking her to an older virsion of a restaurant he and Abby liked.

Foe the rest if the night Joe and veronica bonded till he told her that he and Abby were getting married. That's when she got quiet. But she agreed and was actually happy which suprised Joe was one way of saying it.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK Do YOU MEAN YOU BROKE UP WITH HER BECAUSE SHE WAS GOING TO SEE HER MOM! " cammie and Bex together yelled at nick while zach and grant where trying to calm them down.

" all I'm saying is we broke up what's the big deal " replied nick while walking out of the house they all came to grants to talk to him.

"Cam stop yelling if they broke up they broke up" replied zach blindly defending his friend before his sister.

" she's you dam sister you should be on her side " cam said getting mad at zach foe being a idiot.

" Hey they broke the fuck up big deal why are you taking her side cause she's your cousin well let me break it to you cammie veronica left with out telling us an quite Frankly they broke up big deal and wht do you even care do you like nick better then me or maybe it's something else that you want us to get in to this fight so you could break up with me or maybe you just don't want to support nick. " zach said regretting it right when he said it.

" Well then maybe we shouldn't be together any more good by zach were done " cammie said looking him straight in to the eye and walking out slamming the door hoping into her car and driving away bot to her house but to a cabin veronica and grant own in the next town over.

 **well there you go I'll be back later tell me how you want this to go**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi so I'm back so ya but really what do you want to happen? Also how many of you have tumblr I got a new one the theonlyonelives is my tumblr name where I just post random shit about everything in life an way enjoy.**

.

.

As cammie left zach knew he had to get out of here or else when Bex got out of her trance he would be dead. Zach needed some where to go where he knew nobody would look for him so he thought someplace they only went a couple of times a year. Zach thought about even leaving the state to get away from Bex but he had a little sister named remmie that he couldn't leave especially since veronica wasn't around and he and cam weren't on good terms. So zach called grant and asked him to watch remmie while he ran from his best friends crazy girl friend.

Zach figured nobody would look for him at this cabin veronica and grant own right in out skirts of town next to this big lake more like bay. ( okay so idk cause i don't know the geographics of Virginia So ya don't hate me )

Driving there was a good 2 hours so he figured he would hide out at mick's because if it was something Bex absolutely would never go to mick's even her life depends on it.

Mick was always cool with things and absolutely would never bring something up unless he knew it was okay so the boys spent the two hours playing video games.

Cam was driving and replaying her conversation with nick and zach again and again. They were officially broken up yes it was his fault but cammie was a very forgiving person so she did the smartest thing she could think of she stopped by the mall got two hours worth of Starbuck a swimsuit since the cabin was next to a big lake and a bunch of junk food for no reason. And started the two hour journey to the cabin which she hoped no one would go there. Even though she figured out with all the bad things happened in her life one more would probably not kill her.

.

.

When the boys two hours of freedom was up Bex walked in with a very angry Macey and Liz by her side staring zach down with probably a stare that would scare the living day lights out of any kne who saw them.

" you better go out and find her and apologize . You have five minutes before I chase you down and kill you for what you did. " Bex stated firmly staring him down and walking out with Liz and Macey at her tail.

Zach knowing better ran out to his car because if Bex is able to face her fear she would have no problem killing zach and making it look like an accident. Zach wanted to go some where nobody would look for him so he went to the store got food and cloths and set out his journey out to the cabin that he had a spare key for.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello told you I would update fast but short any way give me your tumblr ' s I want to fallow you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there people so im back and my life sucks cause of girl problems that and my auto correct keeps fucking up so ya don't kind that I got pmed by some one asking if veronica is going to have a different love intreast or the is she getting back with nick. Well if you want to know keep reading that's all I can tell you. Okay so this is a stupid question do you want ZAMMIE to prevale or not.

.

.

.

When cammie got to the cabin after 3 pain full hours of driving she was happy to find the place not fuckup from the party veronica had here. Yes a little dusty but nothing cam couldn't handel. Cammie would actually do things later she figured as a newly single lady she might as well find a way to entertain herself plus all girls like making hot guys drool.

Cammie hoped into her black bikini and grabbed a bag with towels her phone and food with her as she went out to the lake. About ten minutes of walking later cammie almost fell on a rock but something caught her instead.

" Wow you okay there? " Asked a mysterious guy with a soft voice.

" ummm ya thanks for catching me I'm cammie . " cam said turning around to see a familiar face that she knew oh to well.

" Cammie cammie Morgan" Asked the boy shockingly, " as in little cammie Morgan."

" Josh? " Asked cammie " Oh my god Josh I haven't seen you in a year how's it been you look great why are you here I though you were up in California? " Asked cam jumping in to his arms and hugging him.

" Cam I moved back I'm starting back at Goode high school in three days I decided to come to the lake since this I where we used to come when we were little. Remember ya and my parents are coming in about four hours we rented the old cabin we always got. " Josh replied still hugging the girl he fell in love with during freshman year.

Yes cammie and Josh back in freshman year and when they were really little where really close and yes they had fallen in love but Josh moved to California for some family reason cam was misrable and her love faded away slowly Josh on the other hand was still in love with the tiny blond with her being about a foot smaller.

" so cam what up in Roseville? " Asked Josh when they got of the rocks and on to the beach watching the water and sun create fun shapes.

" Well alot happened ya I got together with zach but he though some things and said somethings and we broke up with him other then that veronica and nick broke up" to say Josh was suprised was something he and everyone in Roseville though they would end up together for there whole lives " Ya every ones still shocked about that one DeeDee moved away to Kansas dillion is still an idiot" cam said laughing to herself.

" what about you golden boy " Asked cam taking on what Josh looked like with the sun hitting his face at a perfect angle making him look even more like the golden boy he was. His eyes shun bright blue and his hair was wavy in the right places.

" nothing much ,sngle ,doing football ,and we'll trying to figure out what on earth is happining."

They look at each other both wanting diffrent things cam wanting to be loved and something else that she couldn't explain. Josh wanted to be with the girl who was out of every one's league.

They both started to lean in to each other tilting there heads in opposite directions. They both closed there eyes. Cam was positive that you would be able to here her heart beating at an impossible speed for miles out. Josh ' s hands started to move on to cams sides pushing her twords him just as cams hands hstarting going through his hair. Cams lips tasted like pinapple because of her chapstick. Cam could pratictly smell the ocean on josh. Josh lucked her lip asking for permission to to enter which cam subconsciously replied with opening her mouth as there toungs battled for control. Both slowly running out of breath. When they broke apart they where both breathing heavily. One of Josh ' s hand close to her bottom and the other near the top of her bikini strap. Cams hands were still in his hair while there foreheads were touching staring into each other eyes both trying to figure out what happened.

That is until they heard multiple cars start honking at random times near by.


	18. Chapter 18

**So hey there people again so yes I'm back and I don't know so one of you messaged me that this story is pointless well thank you for your very convenient message cause that makes it so nice to here that you would read this whole things and say hey you story is pointless well thank you I really love your message so ya I don't know if your reading this but hey nobody needs your negative impact. On the other note I'm going to say hi how you all doing any way what do you want in this story since you all say you lave it what do you want on it. What do you want to happen leave it below in the comments.**

 **. And to lovewords ya there child hood best friends I'll explain some of it later in the story.**

 **.**

Zachs pov

As i rode down the rode I saw a two people my age kissing I was about to yell "get some " to the guy because they obviously looked like they liked each other to point where it was about to turn into something more. I looked closely at the boy he look like that Josh or Jimmy kid that was in love with my cammie before he moved but you know that never would have happened because I beat the living day lights out of him. I remembered it like it was yesterday day.

My relationship with Mia. Was on hold because of some fight we got into. I looked around my fourth periode there sat a blond who was as innocent a baby kitten playing around with her friends. Grant saw me looking her " so you got eyes for good old cammie Morgan ehh?" Asked grant " Well to bad heard good old Josh Abram's going to ask her out today after school " I don't know what happened to me that day but at lunch instead of hanging out with the football team I had to go and tell that Jimmy boy no. " Jimmy " I yelled to him half way down the hall where his locker was.

"What do you want goode" he asked " and it's Josh "

" stay away form cammie" I said getting very mad.

" why does good old goode like little Morgan because you do she would never like you right? "

" I don't care Jimmy stay away from cammie Morgan or you'll regret it "I said clenching my fist even tighter then they already were.

" ohhh look little goode is getting mad because the girl he always teased in grade school then totally forgot about her in high school dosnt like him " he teased zach which wasn't a good idea.

I don't know what came over me that time so I just punched him cause he was right the girl I liked didn't like me back. I didn't even know why I cared about her it wasn't like I liked her right. But something came over me and I just kept punching him again and again making sure that he wouldn't get to ask out cammie.

" zach get of him " yelled veronica prying me of him.

Sadly the prince did come and veronica made up some sob story and Jimmy got suspended for inappropriate bevior while we got stuck with detention..

.

I look at the at the girl she looked a lot like cammie blond small and looked great. And that's when I realized that that was cammie my cammie kissing that Jimmy boy.

As I got out of the car getting even more mad than I already was ready to confront them.

.

We heard a car horn honk at as and a very loud slamming noise only to when we broke apart fast and looked up and saw a very angry zach walking twords us .

"Oh look it's goode and he's mad " said Josh mocking him why he did that cammie could not imagine.

" shut up Jimmy nobody cares about your stupid ass" replied looking at cammie with much sorrow in his eyes...

.

.

.

 **And cliffy thanks for reading what do you want in this story cam to end up with zach ot Josh or neither next chapter is in veronica's point of view what do you want with her to get back with nick or add another love intreast what about lizzy and Jones how are they and Bex and grant and should jackson and Macy be together? Read and find out but do tell me either in the comments or pm what you want I will make it happen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there lovelies thank you for the reviews and you help I got a new laptop an acer and I absolutely love it since know I plan updating on Sundays or really when ever I can but ya definitely over the weekend and ya I know that this story a lot of you read because there's not much about to Gallagher girls to read but come one I am thinking about writing another story for Gallagher girl but this time a different setting and back to person who said goode high is named after Zach its not its named after the school that percy Jackson goes to so ya the only reason I'm bringing this up again its because people fell the need to message me that why the hell I'm doing this to Zach no its named the school Percy goes to where his step dad Paul works. any way what do you people want to happen in the story cause you now I want you to like the story and for you to contribute your ides for thee story so ya who else totally weird listens to music and writes and totally reads like this well I do -nikkie out.**

veronicas pov

( by the way this is like a few hours' before josh and cammies big kiss and Zach intruding on it )

Veronica knew it was a bad idea but after finding out that her mom is getting remarried to a really nice guy. Veronica was happy for them and all but she culdnt stand it she packed her bags saying here good bye's though she would see joe and her mom in two weeks veronica figured hey she already missed school she might as well go for a few days. down to her log cabin near the lake to clear her mind virgina was in a good time she figured it was October and the weird global warming thing made some days in October nice and warm.

When veronica boarded the plane all she could think about was what she had to make up with nick about the whole fight even though she knew it wasn't her fault she still had to make up with him and get things straight with her friends and cammie . I wonder how there doing she taught how her and Zach were they were a really good couple probably end married after words. Yes they only got together because cammie agreed to help Zach out. And yes veronica was aware they are know a real couple know. And yes she was aware spying on her friends was a bad thing to do but hey she planned to work for the CIA might as well start out know. Veronica knew her senior year she would go to the Gallagher school for exceptional young girls which was a spy school that cammie's mom worked at as well as her mom did work there with joe. Veronica was approached by the CIA back a while she went to go she her mom the first time. The whole flight consisted of veronica telling the idiot who was sitting next to here who kept hitting on her to shut up or he would lose his arm. Which didn't end pretty for him. veronica got dropped of at the car rental place got any dam car she could find because apparently virgina is a very place to be in during October. ( god it is it so crowded I don't even know why went there last year pain the butt)

When veronica made it to the cabin she saw Zach's car cammie's and a guy who looked like josh.

'' nobody cares about your stupid ass jimmy.'' yelled Zach to josh.

veronica totally not thinking jumped out of the car as fast as she could taking of her pants and shirt knowing she had a bluish bikini under Neath while throwing her shoes of and running to cam.

'' oh my god cammie hi good to see you we need to talk bout all that's happened. hi Zach hi josh good to see you bye now.'' veronica said pulling cammie away from what was a very emotional scean for the young couple but also saving cammie.

.

.

..

.

.

. **AHHH YES THE EVER SO FAMOUS CLIFFY HOPE YOU LIKE ILL TRY AND DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT MAYBE I DONT KNOW WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT AWAY HAVE AN AWESOME MONDAY YALL NIKIE OUT.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRY NOT AN UPDATE**

 **.**

 **HEY THERE PEOPLE I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE AGAIN OR TRY TO TODAY WELL I WAS GOING THREW ALL MY STUFF ON MY DRIVE AND I HAVE THIS STORY THAT I AM KNOW NOTICING IS A GALLAGHER GIRL FANFIC ITS LIKE FROM A YEAR AGO SO YA I WANTED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD POST IT OR NOT IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO ITS THE LAST THREE BOOKS TOLD IN MY POINT OF VIEW IM AM CURENTLY EDITING IT SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO POST IT SOMETIME THIS WEEK SAY SO THAT AND IF YOU WANT GET AN EMAIL ABOUT THE STORY YOU DO NEED TO FALLOW ME [NO SHIT REALLY THE ONE LIVES I HAD NO IDEA] ALSO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A TOTALLY WIERD STORY OF ZACH AND CAMMIE OR YOU KNOW MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO SAY HI WELL YA SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AN UPDATE... :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):):) DONT MIND THE HAPPY FACES WELL YA SOORY AGAIN BUT MESSAGE ME...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there people how ya doing i know its the weekend who else is really happy! Do teachers understand what the weekend means it means two free days of work and pure happiness and they don't need to grade any extra work. Well I'm not going to complain because well i have been doing very well in math so far because my math teacher has been pushing me like crazy I'm not gonna lie writing has always been a big passion of mine and i never thought that i would ever need math in that but a lot of the best writing colleges out there need good grades in all classes. My biggest struggle in school will always be math but I'm now passing with an a-. So ya its been great and know that I'm passing i have so much more time to write and i own it all to my math teacher. So ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

When veronica started to pull Cammie away she thought a bit her feet already knowing whee she was going. Her mothers fiance looked very familiar almost like she could remember him when she was younger always being there for birthdays and holidays and even calling him dad. But that couldn't be true because her birth dad was ... well actually veronica couldn't even remember what he looked like actually the more she thought about it he looked a lot like Edward Townsend and she never remembered calling him dad but more of uncle Ed. Though she did remember a red headed lady who she called aunty Cat but she did remember Zach calling them mom an dad. Never mind she though during thanksgiving I'll as mom about it.

 **As Veronica pulled Cammie away and into the great depths of the wood's. Veronica wasn't worried about getting lost she wandered these woods many time's all alone but even more with Nick. Nick the boy she fell in love with and was still was in love with yes veronica was confused and well just needed to talk to him later.**

Cammie not knowing where they were gong still walking swiftly behind veronica trying to catch up to her all while thinking about what just happened between her and josh. Yes, they were once best child friends . Once long ago she remembered the memory faintly her, Zach, josh, and veronica were good friend's. They always played together but then josh started hanging out with other people like Deedee and Tina they still remained friends till about eight grade they were distant but Cammie couldn't help but still fall for the brown haired blue eyed all American boy. She and Zach on the other hand became really good friends in middle school both having the odd same likes though Cammie still preferring the books than the parties always got teased but Zach was always there to protect her. She was the one who helped Zach get on the football team and when he did he forgot all about the blond haired girl who was always there to help him. In the first year of high school they barley talked had the same classes but didn't even think to talk. Every one split up Cammie deciding that the books were better only had a few friends she could count on like Macey and Jackson. Hem-mm they haven't talked in a while she wondered how they were doing. As far as she could tell they were gonna end up married.

Cammie breaking her train of though because she barley missed a tree branch stopped to a halt and ran into veronica to see they were right in front of the log cabin. As they walked in veronica dragged Cammie somewhere Cammie presumed was her room. It looked a lot like her room back home a light blue colors and well just a very colorful room that had a hidden sense of class to it.

'' So you gonna tell me what i just saw or what?'' veronica asked sitting down on her bed.

'' i don't know are you gonna tell me what happened in California?'' asked cam sitting down on the other side of the bed.

''well played sister, well played sister.'' veronica stated '' but really what did i save that little but of yours from?''

And Cammie explained all and so did veronica from her mom getting married to the break up to the weird but joyful time she had with her soon to be step dad but somehow it just came naturally to call him dad.

They laughed and talked all evening it was totally bizarre ( if you know where this is from leave it in the comments below )

'' hey did you know there's a new kid in school are grade from what i saw hes pretty hot though more of your type he's name is Nico Di Angelo.'' said cam and the rest of there night was spend gossiping. [ **IF ANY ONE KNOWS WHERE THIS COMES FROM TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS BELOW [ IF YOU KNOW VIRTUAL BLUE COOKIES TO YOU ]]**

.

 **.**

 **...ZACH'S POINT OF VIEW...**

To say i was shocked to see veronica running out of the thin air was the least and nicest way to say it. Zach wondered how she did that how she managed to always save people out of the biggest situation like weirdest times she would pop up to.

To say he was mad at that jimmy kid was very nice way of saying it. This time nobody there to stop him he punched him square in the face an walked away only looking back once to see him knocked out on the floor.

.

.

 **BACK IN CALIFORNIA WITH JOE AND ABBY.**

'' HEY ABBY '' Joe yelled from the kitchen table files surrounded him and multiple computers turned on nine to be exact each one showing one of veronica's and her friends including Grant, Zach ,Nick, Jones , Liz , Macey ,Bex , Cammie ,Veronica , And the new kid Nico.

'' ya Joe whats up '' Abby said walking in kissing him on the cheek hair still wet from the shower she just got out of looking on the computers and files in front of him, '' what are you doing ?'' she asked.

"You know how we are supposed to get new recruits into blackthorn and Gallagher ... " he started.

" no i refuse to let my kids become spies and risk there lives doing somebody's dirty work." Abby said already disagreeing with his idea.

"Abby i know what your going to say but veronica has been looking into Gallagher the CIA already is trying to approach her. And the rest of them all are smart of them yes they act stupid but they all scored the highest exam score's in the decade for the state and that is pretty high they all scored perfect in the case of Liz Jones Cammie and Veronica while the rest of them where only a question or two off, plus the kids would learn there parents jobs for real Bex would get to actually meet her parents, Cammie would reconnect with her mom, Nico with his mom and dad, grant would spend time with you , nick would get to know the real story of his parents died ,Macey would learn her connection to Gillian Gallagher, Zach would be able to talk to his mom Cathrin ( how you spell that and yes shes good in this adaption ) and hs dad Edward, veronica would be able to do something she loves instead of just doing flips and dance she would be actually be able to use her fighting skills , and i could finally tell grant and veronica that I'm there birth father and be able to call them mine again.''

'' fine well be there in a week'' Abby replied somewhat exited

.

.

. **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW KITTEN'S GUESS WHERE THE LINES ARE FROM FOR COOKIES ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY ITS LONG AND IF YOU READ THIS ALL TYPE BUBBLE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW.**


	22. Chapter 22

hey so ya i haven't been doing a disclaimer in a while so ya i don't own any thing but my own characters and the plot every thing else belongs to ally carter and uncle rick.

.

.

OMG, HI AGAIN I WAS HERE YESTERDAY BUT YOU KNOW UPDATING NEVER HURT ANYONE RIGHT * SWEETS NERVOUSLY* TOTALLY NOT BEING A WEIRDO WHO WRITES FOR NO REASON BECAUSE THERE FRIENDS HAVE SOCIAL LIVES AND YOU D ONT HAVE OE * SIPS COCO EVEN THOUGH ITS 84 DEGREES BUT ITS ALMOST FALL AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT LIKE EVERY WRITERS FAVORITE SEASON BECAUSE ITS DEFINITELY MINE CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU CAN WEAR SWEATERS AND STAY INSIDE AND DRINK TEA YAY.

Selena:(Guest name) OMG I LOVE UR STORY! AND OMG UR A DEMIGOD?! I love the series. Thx for adding Nico. My friend would be thanking u right now. She is in love with him. Like. Not even joking. YAY! They're going to Gallagher. But can u plz brig Zammie together in the end. They are my OTP OTP. (No the double OTP wa5795s not an accident) CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! Ps. I love Veronica. - **I AM THE BIGGEST DEMIGOD THERE IS AND I'M PROUD TO SAY I GOT MY BEST FRIEND HOOKED ON THE BOOK'S ALL BY RICK NOT TO MENTION GALLAGHER GIRLS (WOW I HAVE NO LIFE) I CAN PERSONALLY SAY THAT I FIND HIM EXTREMELY HOT BUT I SEE LIKE VIRA THE ARTIST DRAWS HIM VERY SIMILAR TO HOW I SEE HIM I'M SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T CATCH THE FROZEN PHRASE BUT HEY I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THE STORY HERS THE NEXT UPDATE AND ABOUT ZAMMIE WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!** **yay blue reference i knew i wasn't the only one human who was hooked on both series - love Nikkie a weird fangirl**

 **search?q=VIRA+NICO+DIANGELO &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMI56DWg4KGyAIVijSICh1FLw8h&biw=1366&bih=659#tbm=isch&q=VIRIA+NICO+DI+ANGELO HERE'S THE LINK CHECK IT OUT**

 **.**

SaraMichelle:Yesss! Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus! I also caught the "blue" reference (*wink wink*). Honestly, Nico is so hot (in my imagination, of course) and his mysterious aspect makes him even more enticing (I cried when Bianca died!). Soo yeah, I love the story so far, the plot is quite different than most fanfics here, so that's a plus:)! Can't wait for your next update (hopefully with some shoutouts *more winking*)! _ **yay blue reference i knew i wasn't the only one human who was hooked on both series i cried as well i feel you Bianca is definitely one of the most important characters in the book her death though is a very good reason of why Nico is the Nico we all love even though I'm very much in love with him i can say i am very happy people understand having none fictional feelings for fictional character . * sighs * life. Ya i can tell you the story was always supposed to be just like a regular quarter back falls for the nerd story but if you give me freedom to right my weird ass mind out well what did you expect a regular story no you got this weird thing that for some reason there are a few of us multiple fandom lovers who read about our fandoms understand who he is no sorry this wont be a cross over but yes there definitely gonna be a lot Percy Jackson references so heres the next update your up and thank you for commenting keep it up - love Nikkie a weird fan girl.**

 **.**

 **To booklover2000 - thanks i really needed that - Nikkie  
**

 **.**

 **so yes I'm gonna be mean and start from back in California**

 **''** pack your bags Abby were meeting the director and every one at the CIA base then were heading off to see them in an hour so hurry up we don't want to miss the plane '' Joe stated already packed and only left alone with his thoughts about how there going to react. Every one at the office kept telling him that there great kids and all and just read there profiles there life story's are there. He did that he read them all not once not twice not even three times but so many times he lost count, of what he knew they would make great spies. Bex the Baxter's daughter and probably the most violent person in the world and you were technically signing a death warrant pissing her of and calling her Rebbecca who already had a code name chosen out for her by the m16 duchess .

Elizabeth stuntman the smartest yet probably, the biggest klutz of them though she was some one who already was set on research and development. Her and Jones the '' smart ones '' of the group already had there code names chosen out because of there numerous times they hacked things the infamous in world but probably biggest deal in the hacker world bookworm and hacker two of the best hackers in the world there were only 6 people better then them.

Macey McHenery senators daughter and definitely an excel at the disguise and identity's department, ( **i forgot whats that called but my uncle the one who works for the CIA says this is what its called )** And her more than definite twin Nick the boy was a boy version of Macey also seeing that he was Ambassador Winters step son who absolutely wanted nothing to do with politicizes went by a different last name where Ambassador winters was happy that his troubling son was out of the state. The ever famous peacock and weirdo yes Joe was well aware that those code were chosen for them. **  
**

Cameron Ann Morgan hes' niece and well thought student only this year started to break out of her shell though she did have a sister she was also being shipped to Gallagher but Joe had the felling that she would not like it here. The daughter of Rachel Morgan And Mathew Morgan, mat his best friend from blackthorn was currently MIA though believed to be dead by s many but not by Joe Abby and Rachel. Zachery Goode the son of Catherine and Edward Goode.

What was there to say he was a born spy somewhat. And in the end they were know as Chameleon and cryptic two of the best spies in training and Joe was sure about.

Nico Di Angelo the kid was knew but was a spy at heart even though he may not know it he's parents and sister were all spies Bianca currently going to Gallagher and his parents Maria and aides Di Angelo. ( aides meas not seen in greek boom history )

Grant his son was code-named Greek god and Joe didn't know what to expect from his as a reaction.

Lastly came veronica his daughter who he was worried about the most about the reaction. Many people wanted veronica to join the CIA or really any ware

Once veronica's name was officially to be entered into the CIA data base many groups even terrorists would want veronica to join them. Though veronica was already part of a group called the horsemen ( im religious i know what they are )

They in the beginning were considered bad there meaning changed they turned into a group of six people who's job was to save the foundation of the world and protect the world at all cost's no matter what . The horsemen were considered the craziest people yet the best because they were the image of the perfect spies everyone wanted to be they were made up of the best hackers the best fighters and two leaders first and second horsemen they were considered to be the craziest of them all since the alone could take down a terrorist group alone they were considered to be blessed by ancient magic because of the impossible things they did and the scariest part was veronica was first horsemen.

 **AND BECAUSE IM EVIL I WILL END IT HERE EVEN THOUGH ILL PROBABLY END UP UPDATING LATER TODAY IF I HAVE TIME THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE TIMES I HAVE NOT UPDATED ON TIME..**


	23. Chapter 23

**so it would mean a lot if you read this part please**

 **.**

 **ALOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN MESSAGING WHERE VERONICA THE CHARTER COMES FROM AND THIS IS WHERE IT COMES FROM SO YA SORRY IF**

 **I honestly have no idea where this story is going and the character veronica is as if i'm putting myself in the story and not just a random character the thing is she is taking the place of who keeps all her friends at peace and together yet is silently broken on the inside a lot like me and she wings everything she does and goes by instinct because that's how i made her to be growing up knowing that unless you don't do it yourself your not going  
not growing up with her parent's thought her that sometimes you need to make the happiness in your life come true and all the stuff she does Dance cheer volley ball all that she is doing just so her mom would notice her knowing that her mom is such a great person trying to live up to her is such a big expectation to her that she just is trying everything just so her mom wouldn't think of her as a failure that veronica thinks her thinks about her when in truth Abby is just busy .  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IVE BEEN READING LISTING TO MUSIC AND DRINKING ICE TEA CAUSE IT'S 100 DEGREES ABSOLUTE HORROR so ya I'm back and alive and very well reading way to much AND WELL YOU KNOW WHO DOESN'T LOVE A BOOK ADDICT IN THE ABSOLUTE HEAT. SO MY WONDERFUL TEACHER'S ALL DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL TIME TO LEAVE MY ART TEACHER BROKE HER ANKLE MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS GETTING EAR SURGERY MY SCIENCE TEACHER THOUGH HORSE BACK RIDDING WOULD BE FUN AND BROKE HER KNEE AND MY HISTORY TEACHER DEICED ON GOING ON BREAK SO YA I HAVE VERY LITTLE HOMEWORK .  
**

 **IN OTHER WONDERFUL NEW'S ME AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD HAVE STARTED A WATT PAD TOGETHER AND I WOULD LOVE IF YOU CHECK IT OUT BOTH OF US ARE CURRENTLY WRITING STORIES AND REVIEWING THEM THE STORIES WILL RANGE FROM JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING AND ALSO IF YOU WANT US TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT SOME KIND OF THING LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS BELOW AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN AND ON THAT NOTE OUR WATT PAD IS** nikkie_ivy_01 so ya check it out

 **Also IF I AM RE DOING YOUR REVIEW IT'S BECAUSE WELL I'M WRITING THIS INTRO AT NIGHT**

Selena chapter 21 . Sep 20

(Guest name) OMG I LOVE UR STORY! AND OMG UR A DEMIGOD?! I love the series. Thx for adding Nico. My friend would be thanking u right now. She is in love with him. Like. Not even joking. YAY! They're going to Gallagher. But can u plz brig Zammie together in the end. They are my OTP OTP. (No the double OTP was not an accident) CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! Ps. I love Veronica. **pshhh i love Nico and yes i am the biggest demigod in the world because well the there awesome trick question who's your godly parent mine would totally be Zeus or Hades though it cant be Hades because i plan on marrying Nico and what not oh well.**

gabergirl chapter 21 . Sep 22

i got the pj ref! Omg loved this chapter! Please update soon! **here's your update hope you like it**

Selena chapter 22 . Sep 20

Im not a huge frozen fan so that's why. But seriously. Ur not weird. One of my really close friends made me into a fangirl in only 6-8 months! And there are no gg fans I know in real lif except my Two of my bffs. One I "suggested" it for her to read and she liked it but is over it. And one who I recommended it too but didn't push who loves it! So yea. Ur lucky. Can't wait for the next update! **you no like frozen [ sad face] ya fan girl friend you know whats really rare to find A FANBOY that's literately like the most impossible thing to find in the world hey if your a fan boy tell me we could get married right know. Wll not you but in general here's the nest update hope you like**

veronica's pov

.

.

When they all deiced to go back home cause veronica couldn't miss more school and they all had finals coming up anyway.

The trip really supposed to be three to four hours because of traffic only took veronica about an hour and a half and about three tickets for running red lights and maybe one or two for speeding. If it was one thing veronica did inherit from her mom it was definitely her sense of adventure and not giving a dam about what ever it was people though of her. Veronica was sadly not driving with Cammie hell she would of definitely have even driven with Zach but you know they all drove there own car's there and they all had to drive there car's back.

Veronica switched her rental car out with her baby her wonderful mustang As fast as she could with out even thinking .

{ so yes gonna try writing in first }

I'm not sure how i ended up in this position. One minute I'm walking to my car totally at peace while Cammie was texting me that she and Zach got back together. I knew that guy couldn't live with out her or generally they where about an inch away from getting from getting glued together. The next thing i know my coffee is on the ground spilled all over the ground near me while I'm flat on my but while an extremely hot guy was apologizing so much it started to make my head hurt.

'' you know I'm not dead or seriously hurt you can stop apologizing and help me up '' was my wonderful remark all my friend's are always telling me i have very well planed remark's but where they all went when i needed them was a mystery to me.

'' right sorry my name's Nico, Nico Di Angelo and you are ? '' he said picking me up . Well cam was right he was hot, defiantly my type and definitely some one i would want to date well i was single might as well enjoy it and get the new hot guy to go out with because in pretty sure i was starting to get a crush.

'' huu'' i stumbled, '' oh ya , my name's veronica , veronica Newman nice to meet you. ''

'' so .. '' he started looking down at my coffee '' what can i do to make up for that'' he said pointing at my spilled coffee which already started to evaporate into the air '' and all the other times in the future that I'm probably going to mess things up with if we stay friend's ? ''

Me being dedicated idiot i am said the first thing that came to mind '' well you can sit in a salon for four hour's while they bleach my hair and permanently dye it a dark teal color '' i said pointing to the salon across the street.

Dying my hair blue has always been something i loved because a) it would make little kid's think I'm a fairy ( because i babysit a lot not because i need to but because it's fun ) B) it's always fun to make guys fear me. I was always supposed to do it but i never got around to it.

" well then let's go'' he said.

And for the next few houres we talked and talked and talked till he asked me on a date and i said yes.

.

.

 **HI YES I KNOW WEIRD DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE SCEANE ABOUT CAMMIE AND ZACH SO YA READ REVIEW AND FALLOW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yellow there little people sorry for not updating i have a reason the end of the quarter is in 12 days so ya I've been pulling my grades up.**

 **But hey here i am.**

Selena chapter 23 . Sep 28

Sorry. Im not a fanboy. I am fangirl and proud of it. And right now I'm dying cause I finished divergent and hopefully my friend will give me insurgent today because I'm dying inside. Plus. I ship Veronica di Angelo! Get rid of nick or show him completely jealous. I can't wait for Gallagher. And I totally got the "dam" reference. Any way there is an app called quizup. It basically gives u questions on any topic and they have topics for pjo, hp, etc. and I just made Gallagher girls topic! Eek! So if u get it plz give me ur username. I have two accounts Selena Goode (daughter of zammie) and Gallagher Girl (with the official crest). Can't wait for the next updat. Ps. I wish I could find a fanboy too! **no but i really need to get an account thanks for the reminder though and yes i have many PLANES FOR THE FUTURE about nick and what not and yes yay Nico and veronica ship it like Hermes's shipping company Sea of Monsters right there no I'm a loner okay then but yay every one needs fan boys i swear there going extinct .**

gabergirl chapter 23 . Oct 2

omg this was so so so so good!Please please please update soon! **Well here ya go**

 **.**

 **.**

Cammie's POV

When we all decided to leave seeing that we all brought are own cars we all had to drive home separately which is fine seeing the tension between me and Zach would have been thick and not to mention veronica being there would not help the situation. I love my cousin i really do but veronica doesn't exactly have a filter on her mouth when it come to talking or really anything in general.

 _Beep !_

 _Beep !_

 _Beep !_

When i looked at my phone Zach kept calling me.

'' What do you want'' i sneered into the phone.

'' look just pull over i want to give you something okay'' he said hanging up.

'' What no !'' i said only later realizing he hung up on me leaving me no choice but to pull over and yell at him.

As i stepped out of the car walking towards him '' what do you wa..." he silenced me by putting his lips on mine. I remembered the sense of familiarity and immediately kissed back. His arms finding my waist snaked around it while my hand immediately went to his hair to play with it. He licked my lip asking for entrance which i gladly let him do. He pushed me against his car deepening the kiss as much as he could which i gladly let him if he sensed me running ot of breath he broke apart form me and put his forehead on mine .

'' Cam I'm sorry i really am i know i was a complete jerk.."

''Zach shut up i for give you'' i said kissing him again and we went on from there eventually saying by because we still ad to go home and it was at least a two hour drive.

. { veronica povs ]

'' So is that a yes on the date or am i gonna be left hanging or what ?" The boy in-front of me asked while i just looked at him shocked.

'' uh-hh '' i stuttered , i really need to get that under control i don't know what he was doing to me but what ever it was i didn't like it, " YA I would love to go '' i chirped.

'' Your done '' said some lady who i assumed was the one dying my hair.

'' huuh'' i mumbled '' OH ya'' i payed the lady leaving the store not even waiting for Nico to come out not noticing where i was going i almost ran into a pole before he pulled me back. I fell back into his chest which again felt like a brick wall which i know from actually running into a brick all before it was not a pleasant thing to do.

'' Hey where are you going we don't want to ruin that pretty little face of your do we from that big old bad pole do we ? '' he chuckled putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

'' uhh ya '' was my most brilliant response at the moment, what was going on with me i couldn't place i spent my whole life teasing guys making them fall for me in a snap but i never had this much trouble with one or even felt this way even with nick it was different this time and i liked this kind of different.

'' What little bob caught your tongue?'' He asked with his hand still on my face.

I mustered up all the courage i could find '' is that like a cat or something? and isn't the phrase cat got your tongue ?''

'' Inside joke with my friends back from New York, sorry " he said dropping his hand and let go of me.

We started walking in comfortable silence till we reached the park.

'' Is this the park?" he asked looking around.

''Nice one Captain Obvious , you have eyes " i said.

"well your welcome Sargent Sarcasm'' he replied daring me to have a come back.

'' Indeed comrade comeback " i smirked at his amused expression.

'' Thank you Senator Smart-ASS'' he relied stopping right next to a tree leaning against it.

'' Thank-you Dictator Dickhead '' i replied watching his eyes light up with shock trying to get a come back.

'' Uhh'' he chuckled scratching the nape of his neck , '' umm You win. ''

'' I always do buddy, i always do'' i said sitting down motioning for him to do the same.

'' VERONICA '' someone yelled i whipped my head around to see...

.

.

.

.

.

 **well hello there people who are probably planning my death.**

 **So I'm on watt-pad with my joined account with one of my best friends the account is** nikkie_ivy_01 and hopefully you check it out yes we right original story there so ya. have an awesome day


	25. Chapter 25

**HI AGAIN I KNOW I'M VERY LATE BUT IN MY DEFENSE I HAVE TESTING AT THE MOMENT AND MY GRADES ARE SURPRISINGLY ALL A'S SO YA MY LAPTOP IS IN MY POSSESSION. WELL HERE YA GO HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND DON'T FORGET READ REVIEW BE HAPPY.**

gabergirl chapter 24 . Oct 14

love this! update soon! **AWW THANKS SO MUCH WELL HERE YA GO EVEN IF ITS LATE**

lovewords chapter 24 . Oct 15

Well that was a mean cliff hanger! I thought this chapter was super cute from all angles. Both Cammie and Zach and Veronica and Nico make adorable couples.I can't wait for an update, though I was surprised Cammie and Zach got back together so quickly.  
Anyway happy writing!  
-lovwords **awww THANKS SO MUCH YA THEY BROKE UP ZACH AND CAMMIE OVER NOTHING SO YES ZACH SAYING THAT HE WAS WRONG WAS REALLY JUST ALL IT TOOK AND THERE TOGETHER WHICH IS GOOD WITH THR RIDE TEY HAVE COMING ALONG DOWN THE WAY  
**

lovewords chapter 23 . Oct 15

I think it is so awesome that Veronica dyed her hair blue! I've always thought about dying my hair a color but am too scared to do it. This chapter was super cute!

-lovewords **my hair is half blue does that count YUP TOTALLY WIERD  
**

Selena chapter 24 . Oct 14

Yay! You added vernico! Yes that's a stupid name but still. And goode news, my friend DID give me insurgent so I'm ok now. That vernico moment was adorable though. But u left us on a cliffhanger. Again. Now I'm gonna keep thinking what's gonna happen. So plz update soon! Thx

 **That's great tell me whats up when you read it and yes vernico ship it like Hermes i wear a skull ring for NICO CAUSE YOU KNOW... CLIFF HANGERS YOU DON'T LIKE THEM WELL THEN... WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS MWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**

BrownEyedSmirker chapter 24 . Oct 15

amazing story can't wait till next update! **Thanks so much HERE YA GO NICE NAME  
**

BrownEyedSmirker chapter 24 . Oct 15

NICK i'm guessing cause i got no idea who else it would be and it would cause the most drama but i guess Grant could cause some drama too.;) Actually its Santa no that's a bad joke thanks for reading though **WELL WELL WELL WAT DO WE HAVE HERE HAS SOMEONE BEEN SNOOPING MY LAPTOP HMM MM**

.

.

 ***doges chair***

 ***doges book***

 ***doges whole bunch of stuff***

 **well here ya go don't kill me school is hard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...** ''Veronica?'' i turn around and there stands Nick. Nick my previous boyfriend who so kindly didn't think i was worth his time.

"Nick." i muster as coldly as i can which with my past experiences and what i do for a living its pretty cold.

'' So you've moved on quickly '' he slurred his words . His eyes were also blood shot. Know I've dealt with a drunk and nick hell i dealt with all the guys when they got like this getting drunk was something we all did to forget our problems and shitty life's.

'' Nick'' i said softly getting up '' what are you doing here and are you okay.'' Nico got up following me, now i didn't think that having the guy i liked and having my potentially totally ruined my life being next to each other could anyway be a good idea but at the moment guys understand guys so i figured why not.

Even though that turned out to be the worst idea possibly because know I'm stuck with a knocked out nick and a nico who is on the ground nursing his sore jaw.

All because Nick decided to punch Nico for taking me away from him even though hes the one who broke up with me.

''VERONICA, VERONICA!'' yelled a man's voice. Great i got a knocked out ex-boyfriend , the guy i potently like, and now on top of that i got a random guy yelling out my name. this day is going great really. Just peachy. Peachy i tell you.

I turned around and there stood Joe... He wasn't supposed to be here till next week with my mom? why is he here ?

'' veronica '' he said running over here. Nico looked at me confused as if why he was here. Your guess is as good as mine buddy... maybe even better... who am i kidding I'm cool as a cucumber id make one hell of a spy. Maybe i should join the CIA when i graduate that would be awesome.

Oh look I'm shaking. Wait... What? i disturbed my train of thoughts Joe was shaking me.

''Veronica you okay? '' he asked concerned lacing his words and eyes.

''ya just spaced out a little'' i said turning around looking for nick and nico , they were both gone. Maybe evil Russian spies took them away.

Just as i was gonna turn around i heard Joe say'' its for the best kiddo its for the best.''

''huh'' i was gonna to respond but then something hit my head and darkness took over me as i fell down.

 _PAIN_

 _PAIN_

 _PAIN_

 _LIKE AN ELEPHANT SITTING ON MY HEAD_

When i started to open my eyes the first thing i saw was a very annoying light that flickered on and off .

'' YOU KNOW EITHER TURN THE DAM LIGHT OFF OR ON REALLY ITS NOT THAT HARD.'' i yelled at nothing getting up seeing that i was on a surprisingly on a very comfy bed.

You know every time i pictured getting kidnapped i didn't think it was going to be my soon to be step father or that kidnappers gave there prisoners comfy beds.

''Veronica, kiddo nice to see your awake.'' said someone.

Kiddo only my mom calls me that...

MOM

''mom...MOM'' i yelled running over to her what can i say i'm a mommy's child.

'' Hey there kiddo, so i hope you understand everything right?'' mom said looking down at. Curse being short.

''huh?'' i said looking up.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE, did Joe explain that your going to Gallagher or not? No. Okay the someones about to get whacked.'' Abby said leaving the room''oh and veronica feel free to wonder the plane just no killing anyone."


	26. Chapter 26

Selena chapter 25 . Nov 8

Oh I finished alright. Finished allegiant! It killed me! And I'm writing divergent fanfic now. I'm so happy Nick was knocked out. But I wanted Nico to hurt him first! Can't wait for the. Next part! **They are a really great series hu. I personally love them a LOT there right next to my shrine for Nico Di Angelo my soon to be husband. Ahh book nerds you gotta love us but hate us when we complain at the movies a lot hu. Well have fun reading this.**

-Chameleon **( chameleon is that you. I repeat we have found the chameleon retreat back to base )**

.

BrownEyedSmirker chapter 25 . Nov 10

Thanks for the comment on my username that's really I right or was I right on the whole Nick being there(love Nico by the way not relevant but needed to be said)!And no I have not been snooping on your laptop(or have i?)Plus don't we all have skull rings cause of Nico;) **YOU WERE RIGHT AL BOW DOWN TO GREAT BrownEyedSmirker SHE HAS PROVEN US ALL WRONG AND DESERVES TO BE OUR QUEEN FOR TELLING THE FEATURE I HOPE YOU LIKE DRAMA CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. you better not be hacking my laptop i have the next few chapters planned out here so if you are hacking my laptop tell me how you think the plot is if your not well then * puts on poker face * i smell a bluff. NICO IS MINE *HISS* MINE I AM A VERY POSSESSIVE OF MY BOOK CHARACTERS. THE RINGS ARE AWESOME ESPECIALLY SKULL'S :):):):):):)**

.

.

You know that feeling when you feel like your dying on the inside and you just cant escape the pain because its to much and then someone else decides hey you know they already have a shitty live lets add more pain and cackle at them trying to swim threw an ocean of quick sand and make there life even worse. And then your told your live is just a giant live and every one you know knew about it and there all trying to pity you but that just don't work because you decide to run because that's the only thing you can do to make the situation better but you cant handle the pain and you die. No. didn't think so because I'm pretty sure you whole life wasn't a lie.

That's how i ended up sitting in some weird tower thing in Gallagher crying my soul out because i just found out my whole life was a lie and the people i though loved me knew all the time. Me Veronica Rose Cameron Newman the girl who was supposed to be everyone's rock was dying on the inside.

Lost. Well then let me rewind and tell you...

.

.

''OH FOR GODS SAKE, did Joe explain that your going to Gallagher or not? No. Okay the someones about to get whacked.'' Abby said leaving the room''oh and veronica feel free to wonder the plane just no killing anyone."

So i did. I wandered, That was a bad idea seeing that my mom and Joe had made up in the past few minutes. So when i walked into some random room i though was empty turns out it wasn't and Joe and my mom were basically doing it with out locking a door. You know for spies i though they would be better at locking stuff i guess not. Now me being a good girl ran the fuck put of there as fast as my legs would take me.

That's how i ended up running into a door which somehow i ended up clicking the unlock button making me fall out of a moving plane.

... Don't judge me i didn't know that was a door leading outside of a plane...

Now by some miracle we were nearing Gallagher so i managed to fall threw a wonderfully painful sky light and land on my feet. Which let me tell you it hurts like fuck.

And then i noticed the millions well not really millions but a lot of eyes on me, so i did the best thing i could think of " wassup little people of Gallagher academy i will now be a part of your family.'' now i don't know how i look but by the countless number of times my friends told me i look like joker whose out to take over the world.

'' Hi aunt Rachel, how you been ? No okay anything new ? No okay well then i'll just meet you in your office." i said and right when i said aunt i heard it. The whispers now i've been whispered over my whole life maybe it was the fact that my parents didn't raise me, or maybe the fact that i never cared bout what people called me, or the fact that i could speak my mind to anyone when ever or what ever i wanted to say to them, or maybe it was the fact that my hair was blue, BUT I'm pretty sure that Rachel Morgan only had one sibling and that was my mom Abigail Cameron and i was her daughter who need to be a legacy to continue the line of being famous, me and Cammie legacy's in the making.

I would of been lost if i didn't run into a frantic mom and Joe looking like headless chickens looking for me then directing me to the office where everyone sat.

Cammie

Zach

Grant

Jones

Nick

Nico

Bex

Macey

Riley and

Liz

turns out they were all on the plain but on the other side of it.

Aunt Rachel came in and greeted her daughters but then sent Riley out because she was going to another grade then us. We all had classes together we were told the rules and what not and where sent to our rooms. The girls were sharing a room and so where the boys. But it was only 4 per room so me and Nico volunteered to take separate rooms.

 _DING. DONG. DING. DONG._

And the clock struck 10:30 AND LIGHTS WERE OUT. Now i should of been asleep but if you put a spy in a castle she's going to explore.

But that was also a bad idea my gut was telling me to leave but my curiosity got the best of me and i went in now most people would find walking in a dusty little passage way at night weird not me.

'' when are you gonna tell the girl Abby she has the right to know?'' asked ms Morgan. Wait what turns out i was next to my aunts office. What a convenience , BLACK MAIL.

'' We'll tell veronica when she's ready.'' replied Joe. Tell me what.

"No your not Joe we need to tell Veronica the truth. She has the right to now your her father , that she and grant aren't twins that grant is Cammies twin . Tell her everything that her birthday isn't her actual birthday shes being hunted my a terrorist group, That shes a Solomon, that her whole life is a lie and that she a born spy who needs to embrace it.''

Wait, what...


	27. Chapter 27

BEFORE WE START HAPPY THANKS GIVING I'VE BEEN WRITTING THIS DO TO FAMILY COMING OVER AND THE BIG HYPE OF THAMKSGIVING

AH **YES THANKS GIVING THE TIME WHERE WE GET A WEEK OF SCHOOL, WE TRAVEL, STUFF OUR FACES WITH FOOD, AND LOVED ONES COME OVER TO CRITICIZE EVERYTHING YOU DO AND YELL AT YOU TO GET OF YOUR ELECTRONICS**

 **FAMOUS WORDS OF MY GRANDMA '' YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD IT COULD BE POSSIBLY THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME AND YOU SPEND IT TYPING ON YOUR LAPTOP AND WHAT NOT FOOLISH CHILD BACK IN MY DAY WE PAYED TOGETHER AND HAD FUN NONE OF THIS MAMBO-JUMBO STUFF'' ( SHE'S BEEN SAYING THIS FOR THREE YEARS NOW )**

 **NOW BACK TO LIFE.**

BooksLover2000 chapter 26 . Nov 15

Wait what? **EXACTLY**

 **.**

bookishlybabble chapter 1 . Nov 16

stop using bad words plz **OKAY I GUESS**

 **.**

BrownEyedSmirker chapter 26 . Nov 15

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!You got me but to be honest i kinda always had the feeling cammie and grant were siblings cause veronica and grant siblings was weird and since their is nico could there be percy and annabeth i mean really think about it and i have hacked a computer before not yours i promise on the River Styx and i would suck as Queen by the way great chapter! **HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY FILES PSHH NOW YOU MAY NEVER BECOME QUEEN CAUSE OF THE SWEAR ON STYX I MEAN YOU NEVER KNOW AND NO BEFORE SOME ONE ASKS THIS IS NOT A PERCY JACKSON GALLAGHER CROSS OVER I'M JUST SIMPLY HINTING THAT THEY EXIST AND THAT MAYBE SOME WHERE IN THIS BOOK THEY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOME SUPERNATURAL CASES . ANY SUPER NATURAL FANS OUT THERE. NO OKAY. THANKS SO MUCH PS YOU WOULDNT SUCK AS QUEEN . DO YOU HAVE A WATTPAD?.**

 **.**

selena chapter 26 . Nov 17

Hehe. Well I love this chapter. But I need more. I Must KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Hu are the best authors in love twit cliffhangers.

-Chameleon (yes it is me. I'm on a mission right now) **WELL HERE YOU GO SINCE YOU MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS HAVE FUN ON YOUR MISSION REMEMBER KILLING IS ONLY ADVISED WHEN ON YOUR PERIOD THAT WAY YOU CAN BLAME IT ON CRAMPS AND HORMONES.( WHO AM I KIDDING YOU CAN BLAME ANYTHING ON CRAMPS )**

 **.**

BrownEyedSmirker chapter 26 . Nov 18

No offense but the last part where it says that hr whole life is a lie is really sad and the part that she was born a spy who needs to embrace it i don't know seems a little harsh i don't know why though? **IT WAS MEANT TO SOUND HARSH THOUGH SO THAT SHE COULD SEE WHAT SHE WAS GETTING INTO. REMEMBER THAT SHE WAS PLANING TO GO TO GALLAGHER ANYWAY THIS WAY SHE HAS HER ''FRIENDS AND FAMILY'' WITH HER.**

 **.**

 **HEY QUESTION DO ANY OF YOU HAVE WATTPAD ID LOVE TO FALLOW YOU.**

 **.**

"No your not Joe we need to tell Veronica the truth. She has the right to now your her father , that she and grant aren't twins that grant is Cammies twin . Tell her everything that her birthday isn't her actual birthday shes being hunted my a terrorist group, That shes a Solomon, that her whole life is a lie and that she a born spy who needs to embrace it.''

Wait, what...

And then i ran i ran as if my life depended on it. I ran as if i had a pack of were wolves after me and i was their target. I just ran, i fled, and then i ran into something and that something at first what i believed to be a wall. Just as i was going to fall something shot out and caught me bringing me into a warm in brace. Nico. I backed away just as he asked if i was okay. But i ran, i just kept running away. I've never really run away from my problems i almost always faced them, well there was this one time in kindergarten this boy tried putting worms in my shirt, but i ran, he chased me, he ran into the climbing poles. That was a good day. Grant even beat the guy up. A sob escaped my lips as i ran thinking about how grant and i weren't even brother sister , i always though about it i mean we didn't even look alike.

I reached a stair case that was covered in the dust. Good that means nobody was going to find me that fast. I climbed them as fast as i could not even registering the pounding foot steps behind me.

As i made it to my final destination, the top of the tower, i looked around there were windows with out glass fillings on every wall and telescopes lining each window. It looked just like a tower from an old book i once read, and that's were its name came from spyglass tower.

I pushed my back against the wall.  
Only now noticing Nico looking at me threw the door he's black eyes watching my every move as i slide against the wall curling up into a ball my blue hair covering my face,my eyes creating a waterfall remembering the times that were once happy days between me and my so called family.

The wind blew threw the windows making the telescopes creek, But i didn't even feel the wind because that same moment something covered my body moving me into a loving and caring embrace one that i haven't felt in a long time.  
I don't know how long we sat there me crying my heart out and him just sitting there holding me, he didn't press for details which i was grateful for. After awhile i looked up to see him just starring down at me. Now at the moment i wasn't exactly the prettiest sight to look at my hair was a mess, my eyes red and puffy and my face was probably red as a pomegranate, those things were the sole reason i existed they tasted great.

''Why are you looking at me like that ?" my curiosity getting the better of me.

''Just seeing how much i'm gonna need to fix to get you to the same old veronica i fell for.'' He replied.  
Confusion seeped onto my face this guy has only known me for a day.  
How?

He laughed to him self seeing the confusion lacing my face, '' we went to school together Veronica from Kindergarten to ninth grade, then i went t Italy for a while i was starting school here again. That and i was the idiot who kissed you in third grade when it was valentines day''

Oh ya he was my first kiss.

We looked at each other then starting at each other before we both laughed starting out softly which them turned into full blown rolling on the floor laughing.

''You're brother was so pissed at me that day'' he said freezing when he saw me tense, '' veronica whats wrong is everything okay?''

And that's how i ended up telling him everything from being a horsemen to my parents the the secret passage way and to the conversation.

When i finished i looked up at him, fearing that he wouldn't want to be around me much anymore but instead he just whistled and told me life sucked and he couldn't be more right.

What shocked me more was when he told me he was my second in command.

'' Do you wanna leave, and not by leave the tower but since you a horsemen and i'm a horsemen let's just leave meet up with the others travel the world and do what were good at save the world?'' He said grabbing my hand in his. Ignoring the sparks that flew off us.

''Okay''

.

.

.

. **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**


	28. Chapter 28

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT. BUT BABY ITS COLD OUT SIDE. WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHRISTMAS .**

Guest chapter 27 . Nov 26

Omg! The vernico in this chapter is so cute! I mean seriously! Plz explain why Joey left Veronica. PLEEEAAASE! I can't wait for some Zammie! Great story.

-Chameleon (I'm on a mission right now. I'll report back as soon as it is finished) JUST WAIT LITTLE ONE AND YOU WILL SEE.{ THOUGHT YOU ARE PROBABLY BIGGER THEN ME IM LEGIT LIKE 4 FEET AND 11 INCHES]

minkasaurus112chapter 22 . Dec 9

Really sorry but I honestly think you shouldn't have added the spyness in it. It was really gooooood without it. By the way your lemons scenes were actually quite good ao maybe you should add more. Btw I haven't read the other chapters so there might be mire xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THANKS THAT MEANS A LOT ACTUALLY I ADDED THE SPYNESS BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHY NOT WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE END MAYBE ITS ALL A JOKE MWWHWHHWHWHWHHWHWHWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

minkasaurus112chapter 27 . Dec 9

Keep adding more please! Update ASAP.! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx HERE WE GO.

.

. **okay bear with me im gonna try something new this time  
**

.

We looked at each other.

''okay lets do this.'' i told him i was probably gonna end up regretting this later on but you know what i was going to this i was gonna start my life with out any worry's with possibly one of the best people i knew.

We jumped out of the window as we were falling all i could feel was happiness that i was doing this for my self not feeling the dread i usually did when one jumped out of a castle window i laughed and prepared my self for the landing and when crash landed on to the ground we caught the attention of some guards and then we started running jumping over bushes while the guards were yelling at us to come back we hoped the wall and ran out into the streets it was nearing sunrise when we reached the edge of Rosevillie.

Both looked at each other and smiled they were in this together forever and always. The boy stuck out his hand to the girl as a peace offering to start a new life. And the girl accepted grabbing her hand in his and intertwining there fingers. Both ready to start a new life together, ready to do something that would forever and always make them happy because they were in this together forever and always.

They looked back at the small town they never got to explore then looked back at each other smiled and with an encouraging nod of a head from the boy they turned back around and walked forward into a life that they would start with each other not once looking back at what they had left behind but looking towards the future that they would share.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . ... ... . .. . . ...

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE GONE. THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST SECURED PLACES ON THIS EARTH AND YOUR TELLING ME TWO INEXPERIENCED SPIES IN TRAINING JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW LANDED PERFECTLY WITH OUT HURTING THEM SELF'S. NOW LET ME REMIND YOU A JUMP LIKE THAT VERY FEW TOP NOTCH SPIES CAN DO WHO HAVE BEEN IN THE FIELD FOR YEARS WITH OUT INJURING THEM SELF AND YOUR SAYING THAT THEY JUST JUMPED, RAN AND LEFT AND YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT TWO TRAINEES WHO JUST HAPPENED TO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OUR FIELD AND THEY OUT SMARTED FOUR GROWN SPIES. UNBELIEVABLE.'' yelled the CIA director, he wasn't happy it was four in the morning when he received the call from agent:Morgan he knew it wasn't good when he heard Abby in hysteria. Not to mention his flight here he was surrounded with children who wouldn't let him sleep, it was currently eleven in the afternoon and he was just about ready to call the whole CIA to find those two kids just so Abby would shut up for a few minutes.

'' Yes i am aware that they left but were not sure how they did that Director as far as any of us are concerned they have no training what so ever.'' Rachel stood up trying to calm the Director though she as too astonished that her niece and the Di Angelo's son were able to pull of something like this.  
Running away from Gallagher was something some of the best spies in the world could not accomplish. She herself was tired for when she heard the silent alarm the two kids trigger she shot out of bed and woke up Abby and Joe for she had a feeling that it was there daughter who caused the alarm to break for it was something Abby did in her years at Gallagher.

''That's not true'' Joe spoke up pushing himself of the wall he was leaning on coming to stand near the director since Abby told him to leave her alone,'' both Veronica and Nico have some training in the field because there positions as first horsemen and second horsemen require them to have some knowledge of the field, though there is a chance that they went to reunite the group that hasn't been reunited in years. Though that would take so much time to find recruit's and find the perfect group but there's is the slightest chance they did that.''

''I thought they didn't know of there positions seeing that nobody was supposed to tell them til they were of age and training?'' the Director spoke looking each of his top spies in the eyes. He knew none of them leaked the information to the children but he wanted to see there reactions because he was feeling quite evil at the moment, the though of them figuring it out them self's was also a possibility he girl knew about spies and her parents positions before any told her just by simply doing some research and hacking that she considered '' easy'' threw the CIA system to check out her moms profile.  
. Her parents. Her parents .Her parents. the thought kept running threw the directors mind as well as Rachel's.

'' Why did they run away anyway?" asked Rachel trying to piece the pieces together and figure out why they had left when they just got here.

''She probably over heard our conversation threw the passage way near the wall its the only reasonable answer.'' a glum Abby answered.

"On that note of the conversation'' William the director started,'' because if i remember correctly i was only present by phone you stated''"No your not Joe we need to tell Veronica the truth. She has the right to now your her father , that she and grant aren't twins that grant is Cammie's twin . Tell her everything that her birthday isn't her actual birthday shes being hunted my a terrorist group, That shes a Solomon, that her whole life is a lie and that she a born spy who needs to embrace it.'' now not gonna lie that pretty harsh, but I've only know Veronica for a few weeks but I'm pretty sure she went out to find answers.''

''answers to what? She knew the truth.'' asked Rachel guilt seeping into her bones, that she part of the reason that her niece was gone.

''To why you left her Joe, she may be spy but shes also a little girl on the inside who wants to know why she was never good enough for her parents to say with her, to love her, to care for her.'' William looked him in the eyes guilt and sadness filled the now dull blue orbs.

Joe couldn't feel more guilty then he did know.

''You know why.'' Joe mumbled looking down ashamed that to save his own ass he made his daughter feel like a worthless human being,'' i was being chased the the circle of cavan i had to find i couldn't let them find veronica, Matt may have took his chances with staying with his family but look where that got him hes gone not here anymore and cammies still in danger so is grant so is veronica and so are we i didn't have a choice it was have veronica killed or move on i left because i couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her grow up o have a life to do something she wants but instead shes stuck in this loop hole of hate between cavan and us and there's nothing we can do about it one way or another they would have figured out she as here and they will always come after the kids and for know all we can do is train them find Nico and Veronica get them back. I would rather have her hate me and be safe then die believing that sh was not loved.'' Joe felt bad about lying to his family but what he was hiding from them was for the best of them all they all had problems on there shoulders but joe wasn't willing to share them like you did in kindergarten.

Cavan was after them and if it meant taking extreme measures they were all ready to take them but what they didn't know was that veronica was one step ahead of them she always was and always will be for she had found her place in this world and she was ready to end what evil had lied ahead.


End file.
